Contra Todas las Barreras
by Estrella19-Rosali
Summary: Se conocieron en una discoteca mantuvieron relaciones sin saber que se desataría una gran historia de amor y pasion y sin limites.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Conociéndonos

Con una media sonrisa surcando mis labios, arqueo sutilmente sus cejas y me sonrío asintiendo en mi dirección, haciéndome saber que su atención iba dirigida a mí, solamente a mí. Ella en el centro de la pista de baile rodea de muchos hombres y pocas mujeres a su alrededor que la miraban con odio y envidia. Pero a nadie le hacia caso puesto que sus ojos marrones color café llenos de lujuria me miraban a mi, y pude sentir como me recorría son su mirada desde mi cabello color broncíneo hasta la punta de mis pies pasando por todo mi cuerpo, pero para mi no paso inadvertido que se quedo mirando mas de lo normal a mi ojos verdes. Aquello me incitaba a ir con ella.

Yo era un mujeriego eso no había nadie que lo negara y estaba acostumbrado a seducir, aunque no me costaba mucho llevarme a la cama a las mujeres, pero previamente las invitaba a cenar, les enviaba flores algún regalo, pero con ella no, ella se me estaba ofreciendo saltándose todo ese procedimiento. Esa mujer preciosa se me ofrecía en bandeja de plata, pero todavía no me movería de aquí tenia que saber jugar bien mis cartas si quería ganar pues si me veía muy ansioso podía perder el interés, lo sabia conocía bien a las mujeres. Desee que esos ojos color café preciosos me mirasen mientras la envestía en toda las posiciones posibles, rápido o lento, suave o fuerte como ella me lo pidiese, para ello tendría que jugar bien mis cartas.

Mis ojos verdes como la selva se encontraron con los suyos marrones color café, entonces ella me guiño un ojo, verdaderamente sabia lo que quería y con quien lo quería, era una invitación claramente, invitación que acepte. Me volví hacia el camarero para pagar la cuenta de las copas que me había tomado, el camarero hizo un movimiento de mano haciéndome entender que invitaba la casa, se lo agradecí con una sonrisa me quite la chaqueta de mi traje para dársela, el camarero cojio la chaqueta y la guardo en una taquilla que había detrás de la barra, se nota que una es amigo del dueño de esta discoteca de moda: Agora.

Me volví hacia la preciosa chica de ojos café, y me fui acercando lentamente hacia la pista de baile donde estaba ella y fui recorriendo su cuerpo. Tenía una melena marrón color chocolate que le llegaba a la cintura con suaves ondas que caían perfectamente en forma de cascada, baje la vista hasta sus labios pasando por sus ojos color café. Me detuve en sus labios pintados de un rojo pasión. Seguí mi camino por su mentón hasta su cuello de cisne donde se encontraba un collar que hacia que su cuello se viera todavía mas apetitoso. Me deleite con sus hombres desnudos, los cuales mostraban que toda su piel es pálida muy pálida, pero aun así se veía deliciosa, sedosa, tersa, suave… seguí estudiando a la chica y me percate de que ella se acabada de inclinar hacia delante mostrándome así el escote de su vestidos negro palabra de honor que llevaba, pude apreciar unos pechos perfectos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños simplemente perfectos, pero también pude notar que no lleva sujetador bajo ese vestido, aquello hizo que mi sangre se bajara a mi entrepierna, me obligue a mi mismo a detener mi camino hacia ella y aclarar mi garganta , tuve que hacer fuerza de todo mi autocontrol para no salir corriendo hacia ella y hacerla mía allí en medio de la pista delante de todo el mundo. Una vez me calme seguí mi camino y quite la vista de sus pechos bajando viendo un vientre plano, su cintura, su cadera perfecta , ¡ Dios ¡ tenia unas curvas que quitaban el aliento podía perderme en ellas toda la vida. Hay fue cuando me di cuenta de que su vestido no solo era ceñido si no también jodidamente corto si se agachaba un poco mas la gente que había detrás podía ver su ropa interior en el caso de que llevara ropa interior, mi mirada siguió bajando viendo así unas piernas impresionantes, parecían no tener fin . Cuando llegué a sus tobillos pude ver la explicación de ello, llevaba unos zapatos con unos tacones impresionantes que otras mujeres se habrían roto los tobillos tan solo al ponérselos.

Por fin llegué hasta ella, y me sonrío de la forma mas seductora que había visto en toda mi vida.

Cogio mi corbata y me acerco a ella mientras seguía bailando nuestros labios se rozaron sin llegar a ser un beso, toda mi sangre se concentro en mi entrepierna produciéndome una mas que dolorosa erección. Ella rió al notar lo que acaba de producir en mí. Agarre su cintura y le día la vuelta así con mis manos en su cintura empezamos a bailar.

Ya no aguantaba mas la cogi de la mano y la empecé arrastras fuera de la pista de baile notando que ella quería ir mas despacio pues se tropazo y casi se cae, voltee para ver como se encontraba y note un sonrojo en sus mejillas y no era por la excitación sino por la vergüenza de su tropiezo aquello hizo que perdiera la cabeza y la bese, introduje mi lengua en su boca y ella hizo lo mismo nuestras lenguas peleaban. Cuando nos separamos seguí mi camino mas despacio puse la mano en su cintura y seguimos hasta las escaleras que daban acceso a la zona VIP, subimos por las escaleras despacio dándonos algún que otro pico por el camino.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la zona VIP Dimitri un hombre enorme, al que ya conocía me miro y después a mi acompañante de arriba abajo relamiéndose los labios, aquello me puso furioso y emití un gruñido lo suficientemente alto como para que solo el lo escuchara por encima de la música, entonces me miro me sonrío y aparto la cinta para que pudiéramos pasar.

-La sala cinco esta libre es toda tuya- me dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro pues el sabia a lo que iba, no era la primera vez que lo hacia.

Entramos por el pasillo ya no nos dábamos picos como en la escale eran besos de fuego, nuestras salivas se mezclaban y nuestras lenguas no dejaban de jugar. A duras penas llegamos a la sala donde se encontraba un sillón una mesa en medio y una venta enorme donde se podía apreciar la discoteca. La música ya era menos audible.

Nada mas entrar me tiro al sofá y se sentó a horcajadas encima de mi, me entraron ganas de gemir por aquello pero ella seria la que gemiría primero eso si que no lo consentiría, pero para ser sincero pensé que eso había muerto estas ganas de gemir y de corredme, como cuando tenia quince años y empecé en el sexo y nada mas empezar ya me corría. A mis 27 años volvía a sentir eso.

Ella se agacho a besarme y seguimos en el juego de lenguas que aviamos empezado por el pasillo mi erección era mas que notable entonces ella desabrocho mis pantalones cogio el elástico de mis boxers y miro dentro de ellos. En su boca se formo una perfecta "O" pues mi tamaño era muy superior al del resto de los hombres y nunca como en este momento me sentí tan orgullo de eso.

Haciendo un poco de esfuerzo me incorpore, ella se agarro firmemente alrededor de mi cadera con sus largas piernas, de sus pies salieron sus zapatos. Camine como pude hasta encontrar la pared, la tenia aprisionada y sin posibilidad de escape. La estruje y gimió, pero antes de que terminara la bese nuestras lenguas se volvieron a encontrar ella enredo sus manos en mi pelo, aquello me encanto ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado lo había hecho. Nos separamos para coger aire pero sin separar nuestros labios del todo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le dije entrecortadamente. La sentí estremecerse con mi aliento entonces enterré la cara en su cuello y aspire su aroma, nunca había olido un perfume como ese pero me embriagaba, espere que contestara mi pregunta pero no lo hizo solo soltó una leve risa. Entonces ella volvió a besarme con locura y desesperación

Así que le gustan las relaciones con completos desconocidos. Le correspondí al beso, mis manos se fueron automáticamente a sus muslos, sus tobillos situados en mi trasero presionaban mas para que me acercara mas a ella haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran. El beso se rompe y ella empieza a besarme el cuello mientras sus manos deshacen el nudo de mi corbata y desabrocha mi camisa botón a botón cuando termino con esa tarea la deslizo por detrás de mis hombros . Me acaricio el pecho como nadie lo ha hecho antes.

Mis manos dejaron de acariciar sus muslos y se fueron a su trasero, en mis dedos de pianista se enredo su tanga, mis dedos se acercaron hasta su humedad y se tubo que separar de mis labios para poder gemir. Introduje uno de mis dedos en su intimidad.

-Estas así de mojada para mi y por mi ¿verdad?- Le susurre con voz ronca, empezó a gemir cuando introduje otro de dedo en ella y con el dedo gordo jugaba con su clítoris.

Con mi otra mano empecé a descubrir sus pechos mientras ella seguía gimiendo por mis movimientos en su intimidad. Una vez descubiertos sus pechos mi boca fue directamente a su pezón derecho , lo lamí, lo chupe, lo mordí mientras mi otra mano acariciaba su otro pecho. Podía a ver estado así mucho mas rato pero entonces una mano me cogio del pelo y tiro de el hacia atrás llevándose mi cabeza también, quise pensar que me había dolido pero no fue así, me dio placer. Sus labios se volvieron a posar sobre los míos, su lengua acariciaba la mía, peleaban. Entonces ella rompió el beso y mis labios se fueron derechos a su cuello, ella hecho la cabeza para atrás mientras suspiraba y gemía. Volvió a cogerme del pelo y posiciono sus labios en mi oreja.

-¿A que esperas para follarme?- En ese momento gemí, su voz cargada de deseo de lujuria era exquisita, perfecta como todo su cuerpo, volví a besarla mientras nuestras manos recorrían todo nuestro cuerpo, ella volvió a separarse de mi

-¿Tienes condones?-Me pregunto mientras sus labios y los míos se rozaban

Mis manos se fueren derechas al bolsillo de mi pantalón cogi la cartera y saque un condón siempre llevaba unos cuantos encima. Me baje los pantalones abrí el condón y me lo coloque. La volví a besar y mientras nuestras lenguas volvían a jugar me introduje lentamente en ella, me separe de ella para poder gemir era tan suave y su interior desprendía tanto calor…

-¡Dios Mio!- Volvió hablar. Sentí que algo en mi pecho se encogía pero no sabia el que.

Empecé a moverme despacio en un principio pero ella empujo con sus tobillos mi trasero haciendo que se intensificaran mis envestidas, ella no dejaba de gemir y tuve que tragar salida para hidratar mi garganta pues ella me estaba matando. No era virgen pero su estrechez era exquisita.

-¡OH, si sigue, no pares por favor!- Aquellas palabras que menciono me hicieron envestir con mas fuerzas y nuestros gemidos se hicieron mas fuertes. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que la sentí temblar en mis brazos, sus paredes empezaron a cerrarse alrededor de mi miembro de manera casi dolorosa. Clavo las uñas en mi espalda y arqueo su espalda . Acaba de tener un orgasmo, aumente mis embestidas llevándome a mi también al orgasmo. Termine con un gruñido.

Apoye mi cabeza en su hombre y le di un beso ella se estremeció eso me gusto.

-Déjame ya en el suelo, por favor- me dijo en susurro, me erizo los pelos de la nuca, me encantaba su voz. Me aleje un poco y la deje con delicadeza en el suelo. Ella se aparto de mí y empezó a colocarse su vestido, yo me quite el condón y lo tire a una papelera que había en la sala y empecé a vestirme. ¿Qué iba a decir ahora? Esto nunca me había pasado me había quedado sin palabras, ya lo se me presentaría y la invitaría a tomar una copa, esto que acaba de pasar lo tendríamos que repetir.

Termine de colocarme la corbata y levante la cabeza, fue cuando me di cuenta estaba solo , se había ido.

PRINCIPALMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y SEGUNDO AQUÍ OS DEJO LOS LINK DE LA ROPA DE DEMÁS TODO SIN ESPACIO MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS DEJAR COMENTARIOS QUE HACEN MUCHA ILUSIÓN

SIN ESPECIOS

**VESTIDOS DE BELLA:**

http:/ ./_xOFCzduetTw/ SlDVIOB9jJI/ AAAAAAAAAKQ/woK4XvyVxjg/s400/vestidos+cortos2. jpg

**ZAPATOS DE BELLA**

http:/ ./_yioIuRi4L1s/SEXLb7tjKSI/ AAAAAAAABZ0/i93Xii3tZdo/s400/zapatos%2Bnegros%2Bhermosos. jpg

**COLLAR Y PENDIENTES DE BELLA:**

http:/www. /images/HR-0169. jpg

**TRAJE DE EDWARD:**

http:/ .com/ UserFiles/ Image / Rafa%20y%20Angie/traje. JPG


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Tienes visita

Me recosté en mi silla de cuero negro colocando los codos sobre los apoyabrazos, sosteniendo entre las manos una pequeña pelota que movía. Mire encima de la puerta de sala de juntas donde se encontraba un reloj eran las seis de la tarde de un maldito viernes, en pleno otoño, llevábamos dos horas encerrados en aquella sala sin llegar a un acuerdo. Rodé lo ojos y miro a las personas que había para intentar prestar un poco de atención de lo que estaban hablando. Sabia que le estaban intentado convencer de que no comprara un edificio en ruinas para reconstruirlo y convertir en un gran hotel pero yo ya tenia una decisión en firme. Compraría y restauraría ese edificio. Pero si ese negocio fallara los accionistas en persona me cortarían la cabeza, pero cuando yo era el propietario mayoritario de Cullen's Asocciation tenia buen ojo para lo negocios. Gracias a muchas de mis decisiones tanto los inversores como yo mismo habíamos aumentado considerablemente nuestras fortunas y después de todo eso no confiaran en mi. Después de haber hecho que su fortuna aumentara no confiaban en el a excepción de Logan Hale nadie mas confiaba en el para nada.

Carraspee y cambie de posición y en ese momento mi mente voló lejos de esa silla de esa reunión de esa sala, voló hasta la discoteca Agora, zona VIP sala cinco. No dejaba de pensar lo que allí había pasado, los labios de esa mujer, su palidez, sus ojos color café no conseguía quitármelo de la cabeza. Nunca pensé que alguien me quitara el aliento como ella me lo quito y sin embargo sali corriendo detrás de ella a ver si la podía alcanzar, pero se fue y no la he vuelto a ver.

Me volví a mover en la silla y me enganche el puente de la nariz y me percate de que Esme Masen me estaba mirando, mi secretaria, mi tía biológica, pues era hermana de mi difunta madre. Esme era la mujer que me había criado por lo que yo la solía llamar mama.

-Cullen- La voz de Charlie Swam hizo que me volviera a mover y dirigiera mi mirada hacia el. Charlie Swam era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre se conocían desde hace muchos años, antes de que yo naciera.

James Cronwell, Mathew Newton, Elzar Denali, Charlie Swam, Logan Hale , Carlisle Cullen y Elizabeth Masen , ellos habían formado la empresa, pero mi padre Carlisle Cullen era el que mas capital había puesto y al casarse con Elizabeth Masen el capital aumento.

Cuando termine mis estudios de empresariales mi padre dejo la dirección de la empresa en mis manos, no quiso venderlas las acciones ha Charlie Swam y eso lo convirtió en mi enemigo numero uno hacia todo lo posible por destronarme y para ser sincero el nunca me callo bien.

Charlie en estos momentos era el cabecilla de los que estaban en mi contra en este proyecto.

-¿Si?- Le pregunte casualmente

-Edward, cielo necesitamos tu voto - Mis ojo se fueron directamente a mi madre Esme

-¿Voto? ¿Para que?- Escuche enseguida los gruñidos de protesta en la sala de juntas

-¿Soy la única que piensa que estas horas han sido un perdida de tiempo? - Protesto Esme. Yo le mire con reproche y ella se encogió de hombros

-Sigues empeñado en comprar el edificio- Fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta, entonces mire a Mathew Newton.

-Por supuesto que si, Esme danos por favor el recuento final de la votación- Dije con voz firme para que Charlie no dudara de mi.-¿Habéis decidido resolverlo con una votación?- Pregunte incrédulo

Sentí un golpe sordo y mire Charlie como se levanta- Pues claro que si, llegamos a esa conclusión hace más de una hora. En que pensaba tu padre cuando te dio la dirección- Protesto Charlie

-Cálmate Charlie- le rogó mi madre

-Sabes Charlie, siento que tus planes de dominar la empresa no funcionaran pero así lo decidió mi padre y si no te gustan las cosas vende tus acciones y márchate, llevándote con tigo …

-Bueno basta ya por favor-Rogó mi madre mientras se acercaba hacia. Una vez llego a mi se agacho y me susurro- En todo este tiempo en el que hemos estado aquí y no se donde estabas tu, hemos escuchado la exposición de Charlie, después hablaron de los pos y los contras de la compra y llegaron a la conclusión de arreglar esto a base de votación- Me dijo mi madre como si se lo explicara a un chico pequeño.

Deje de mirar a mi madre para volverme hacia Charlie -¿Te sigue pareciendo mala idea la compra?

-Tengo todo el derecho a mostrarme inseguro es mucho dinero el que esta en juegos- Reprocho

-Desde que estoy al frente de la empresa dime una sola vez en la que hallamos perdido dinero-Le pregunte

-Nunca lo reconozco pero esto es demasiado Cullen- Me dijo escupiendo las palabras

Suspire

-Esta bien te propongo un trato, los que votemos a favor participaremos en el proyecto los que voten en contra que no participen….. pero tampoco verán un centavo de las ganancias que seguro dará el hotel.

Charlie levanto una deja -Trato hecho. Voy a disfrutar viendo cuando te estrellas- Charlie se levanto y se dirigió hasta la puerta seguido de su nuevo asesor Jacob Black creo que se llama. James les imito y se marcho Newton, Elzar, y yo nos quedamos

Newton me miro- Espero que esto salga bien Edward- paso por mi lado y palmeo mi hombre

-No le hagas caso sabes como es Charlie, te tiene envidia por que no esta sentado donde tu - Me digo Elzar -Además me han dicho que tiene problemas en su matrimonio y seguro lo esta pagando con tigo-

-¿Esta casado?- Aquello me dejo impactado, conocía a Charlie desde hace bastante e ignoraba ese detalle por completo.

-Si casado y con dos hijos, un chico de veintisiete años y una chica de veinticuatro.- Aquello si que me sorprendió entonces debía de conocerlos al igual que conocía a Rosali y Jasper Hale. Entonces vinieron a mi mente unos recuerdos de jugar con unos pequeños niños de nombre Emmet y Bella.

-Como sus hijos se gasten el mismo carácter que su padre se van a quedar solterones y viviendo con gatos solos- Dije con sarcasmo, mientras los otros reían

-No seas bestia- Me regaño mi madre

-En fin chicos ha sido un placer estar con vosotros, me marcho que me voy de viaje con mi señora, caballeros- Elzar hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza y se fue

-Yo tanbien me marcho, nos vemos luego, adiós Esme- Digo Newton

-Adiós - Contesto Esme- Me voy a mi mesa a encargarme del montón de llamadas que seguro has recibido, solo espero que esta vez no haya ninguna amenaza de suicidio de ninguna mujer- Me dijo mi madre mirando con reproche

-Eso solo paso una vez- Me defendí- Además esa tía estaba loca de antes una vez me dijo que era un vampiro y cuando terminamos de-mi madre me miro con cara de pocos amigos- de hacer palomitas ¿que te pensabas que iba a decir? Bueno me dijo que quería chuparme la sangre- Me reí ante aquel recuerdo

-¿No puedes buscarte a una buena chica y casarte con ella?-Me pregunto dulcemente

-Yo pienso ser soltero, además tú no estas casada-

-Si estuve casada - Me dijo con una voz muy triste

-¿Enserio?¿Cuando?-Le pregunte sin salir de mi asombro

-Eras muy pequeño no te acuerdas- Me respondió sin poder mirarme

-¿Por qué no me lo as contado antes?-Le pregunta cogiendo su cabeza y haciendo que me mirase

-Por que el tema no había salido hasta ahora-La mire con cara de pocos amigos-¿Quieres que te lo cuente ?- asentí con la cabeza- Me case con Charles Evenson al poco tiempo de que tu nacieras , pero me mimito no era lo que yo esperaba empezó a beber y- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas - y a golpearme, entonces me quede embarazada y huy- volvió a ensanchar su sonrisa- me fui a tu casa entonces tu padre me protegió .- Lo que me contó me dejo con la boca abierta

-¿y el bebe?- Pregunte aun sorprendido

-Murió a los meses de nacer- la abrace fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer esa mujer me había criado, me había apoyado, abrazado cuando tenia pesadillas, cuidado cuando estaba enfermo, había hecho todo lo que hace una madre y yo no sabia esa parte de su vida

-Lo siento tanto-Le dije sin soltar el abrazo

Ella se separo de mi y puso su mano en mis mejillas- No te preocupes cariño, no pasa nada yo ahora tengo dos hijos maravillosos Alice y Edward Cullen- volvió a sonreír mas- y un nieto precioso, además los Hale también los considero hijos-

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me soltó y empezó a recoger los papeles que había repartidos por la mesa de juntas. Yo me senté y la mire recoger los papeles.

-¿Nunca as pensado en casarte otra vez?- Le pregunte

-No- Eso no me lo dijo muy convencía y yo sabia por que

-He visto como le miras, ami no me engañas y si es por mi o por Alice que sepas que ya lo hemos hablado y no hay cosa que nos gustara más- Esme abrió los ojos como platos y me miro avergonzada entonces dejo de mirarme.- y seguro que ami madre le encantaría también.

-No se de que me hablas- Dijo hecha un manojo de nervios

-Esme si sabes de que hablo, Carlisle Cullen y lo sabes- Le dije con voz picarona

Esme termino de recoger los papeles me miro sonrío y se fue.

Alice y yo ya habíamos hablado de la relación de Carlisle y Esme, y sabemos que son más que cuñados. Mi madre murió en un accidente de coche a la semana de nacer mi hermana Alice. El coche donde viajaba mi madre el día del accidente no iba sola iba acompañada por los Hale los padres de Rosali y de mi mejor amigo y cuñado Jasper, por lo que ellos han sido criados por mi padre Carlisle y la que considero mi madre Esme. Cuando los Hale murieron le dejaron todos a sus hijos y esto a cumplir la mayoría de edad se lo vendieron a mi padre motivo por el que Charlie se convirtió también en su enemigo.

Esme se mudo con nosotros yo siempre pensé que era para cuidarnos mejor, pero después de lo que me acaba de contar me he dado cuenta de que no era por eso sino por que estaba huyendo, pero Esme decidió que no quería ser una mantenida y por eso empezó a trabajar como secretaria en la empresa de mi padre. A medida que fui creciendo vi cosas, miradas, sonrisitas, a mi padre entrando de noche en la habitación de Esme, pero cuando se retiro y me cedió la presidencia el se dedico a viajar y la relación se enfrío solo hablaban cuando me llamaba al despacho y Esme atendía el teléfono.

Alice tenia razón mi padre era un tonto, tenia que abrir los ojos y darse cuanta de que esta enamorado de Esme como ella de el , pero no el se dedicaba a perder el tiempo viajando por ahí solo sin Esme.

Salí de la sala de juntas para dirigirme a mi despacho, cuando iba por el pasillo no puedo evitar acordarme de aquella chica, no salía de mi cabeza, y cuando me acordaba mi pecho dolía y sigo sin saber por que.

-Espera Carlisle, tu hijo ya viene, se pone. Adiós pásatelo bien en Francia- pude notar como ha Esme se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas. Me dio el teléfono y se volvió seguramente para secar las lágrimas que habrían escapado de sus ojos.

-Papa-le dije con toda la alegría que sentía, era un idiota con el tema de Esme pero me alegraba de poder hablar con el pues no solo éramos padre e hijo sino amigos.

-¿Cómo se dice "tiendas de ropa en francés"?-Me pregunto mi padre yo mire a Esme y le repetí la misma pregunta

-Ou sont les magasins de vetemens- me respondió sin mirarme todavía

-Ou sont les magasins de vetemens- le respondí- ¿para que quieres sabes eso?- Le pregunte si comprender

-Para comprarle algo a tu hermana, le quería preguntar eso a la recepciones pero como no sabia se ha reído como nunca te lo aseguro- Me dijo y yo no pude evitar reírme pues la escena debió de ser graciosa- No te rías o no te llevo nada

-Esta bien me callo ¿Cómo estas?- Le pregunte intentando aguantar la risa

-Bien hijo no te preocupes, hago unas compras vuelvo a hotel ceno y me acuesto que mañana sale el avión. Tengo ganas de veros ya-

-Y nosotros- le conteste mirando a Esme

-Esme me ha contado lo de la junta, no te preocupes por Charlie-Me dijo intentando darme ánimos

-No me preocupo, pero no hables de trabajo, ¿te dará tiempo a venir a la fiesta de Alice?- Le pregunte, solo quería cambiar de tema

-No me la perdería por nada del mundo, tengo ganas de ver a mi nieto- Seguramente tenia una sonrisa en la cara, mi sobrino el hijo de Alice nos ha robado el corazón a todos - Le llevo montones de regalos, pero bueno hijo mejor te dejo tendrás cosas que hacer.

-De cuerdo papa, nos vemos mañana. Te quiero, besos de parte de Esme- Si las miradas mataran estaría muerto y enterrado.

-Yo también te quiero, dale recuerdos a Esme de mi parte- Colgó la llamada y yo le pase el teléfono a mi madre que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos

-Recuerdos de mi padre-Le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Eres de lo peor de verdad - me dijo mirándome - tienes visita

-¿Quién?- Pregunte extrañado pues no tenia ninguna cita hoy, al menos que a Esme se le olvidara mencionarlo y eso me extraña mucho.

-Una chica, no ha querido darme su nombre, me dijo que te esperaría dentro de tu despacho si no me importaba, y como es la mas guapa y la mejor vestida que ha pasado por aquí le dije que si - Contesto sin apartar la vista del ordenador

Me sentí muy curioso por saber quien era, pues Esme siempre decía que las mujeres con las que me juntaba vestían como putas y acababa de decir que esta mujer bestia bien.

Me encamine hacia la entrada de mi despacho y abrí la puerta entre y cerré, me que congelado en la puerta jamás me pensaba algo así. Una chica de unos ventidos años, con ojos marrones color café y con el pelo color chocolate estaba sentada en mi sillón sonriéndome de forma seductora.


	3. Chapter 3

LO SIENTO PERO HE SUBIDO MAL EL CAPITULO YA ESTA CORREGIDO GRACIAS A CamilaPerdomo Y Suiza-love POR DECIRME QUE NO ENTENDÍAN LA HISTORIA AHÍ ME HE DADO CUENTA DE QUE ESTABA MAL SUBIDA ME HE SALTADO ESTE CAPITULO QUE OS CUENTA LO QUE PASA EN EL DESPACHO AHORA SI AKI LA TENÉIS BIEN GRACIAS POR LEER

Capitulo 3: Marie

Empecé a sudar frío, sin apartar la mirada de esa espectacular mujer que estaba sentada en el sillón presidencial detrás de mi mesa . Sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa se acomodo aun mas en el sillón apoyando los brazos. No me gustaba esa mujer no sabia nada de ella y aun así tenia un poder enorme sobre mi, me controlaba y le daría el mundo entero si me lo pidiese.

-Parece que hubiera visto a un fantasma señor Cullen- Ahí de nuevo estaba su voz.

Lleva casi una semana sin saber nada de ella, tocándome pensado en ella como hacían los adolescentes , pensado que jamás volvería a verla. Contestando a su pregunta si había visto a un fantasma

-Lo siento pero no tengo el placer de conocerla- Le dije, observando como su semblante cambia a uno de confusión pero eso duro poco, ella volvió sonreír y su semblante se volvió cambiar. Negando con la cabeza ella se levanto del sillón, fue ahí cuando aproveche para examinarla como lo había hecho en la discoteca, en esta ocasión llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro , con falda un por las rodillas, y como en la discote unos zapatos de vértigo. El deseo llego rápidamente a mi cuerpo y tuve que volver hacer uso de mi autocontrol. Rodee el escritorio y me senté en mi silla, ella con un aire casual apoyo su perfecto trasero en mi mesa

-No la verdad es que no nos conocemos- dijo coquetamente mientras otra sonrisa volvía a surcar sus labios- Solo nos conocemos en el aspecto…sexual debo añadir

-¿Por qué no me dices de una vez como te llamas?, este juegos me esta empezando a cansar-Le dije de la forma mas fría y dura que podía, pero eso no es lo que expresaba mi cuerpo y sin hacer caso a las ordenes de mi cabeza me levante y la acorrale contra el escritorio

-Si te lo digo, ¿Dónde esta la diversión? -Dijo divertidamente mientras cojia mi corbata y empezaba a jugar con ella.

-Tu si puedes saber el mío- le dije con molestia mientras apartaba sus manos de mi corbata y volvía a sentarme y cruzar las piernas, no quería que notara la tremenda erección que estaba causando en mi.

-No me subestime señor Cullen, soy una mujer muy inteligente no como las que acostumbra a frecuentar, además me entere de casualidad quien era usted- Mis manos no dejaban de sudar, esta mujer me estaba poniendo muy nervioso sabia demasiadas cosas

-¿De donde as sacado eso de las mujeres?- Le pregunte intentando que no se notara lo sorprendido y nervioso que estaba.

Ella soltó una suave carcajada- Tengo mis contactos señor Cullen, pero puede estarse tranquilo no soy como las demás, no me interesa nada de usted ni su dinero, ni su posición, nada solo una cosa.

Aquello me pillo desprevenido, tenia razón no era como las demás

-¿y que es lo que te interesa? Porque para no querer nade de mi dinero ni posición pareces muy enterada de todos los aspectos de mi vida-Ella subió una deja.

-Se lo vuelvo a repetir me entere de casualidad - me contesto ella encogiéndose de hombros- Le vi por primera vez en aquella discoteca, y después de nuestra visita a la zona VIP no tardaron en darme un informe completo de quien era usted. Es muy famoso entre las mujeres.- Pude notar como decía esta ultima frase con un tono de voz muy divertido. Aquello me irrito, saber que no era yo quien tenía el control.

-Espero que el informe que le dieran sea bueno, me costo mucho conseguir ser tan famoso entre las mujeres-

-No estuvo mal el informe, lastima que tantas mujeres terminaran despechadas- Me dijo con sorna- Pero de mi puede estar tranquilo no estoy despechada

-¿Entonces que haces qui?-

-Solamente quiero una cosa de usted y es exactamente lo mismo que compartimos en aquella zona VIP.-Me dijo sonriéndome picadamente.

Si el haberla encontrado en mi despacho me sorprendió aquellas palabras me dejaron sin habla, solo me estaba pidiendo sexo y eso nunca me había pasado. Cada una de mis células deseaban acercarse tocarla hacerla mía.

-¿A que estas jugando?- eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

-Iré al grano , solo hay una cosa que quiera de usted y es simplemente sexo , para que voy a mentirle a sido el mejor hombre con el que he estado y quiero estar unas cuantas veces mas con usted sin ataduras solo sexo.-Me dijo con una mirada sugerente-¿Lo ha entendido señor Cullen?

Aclare mi garganta, esta era la fantasía de todo hombre soltero, la mujer mas espectacular, preciosa, ardiente, etc. Te estaba pidiendo una relación solo de sexo sin ataduras esto debía de ser una broma o un sueño.

-Es- aclare mi garganta- es curioso que me trates de usted después de lo que me acabas de pedir no crees.

-Es cuestión de respeto, estamos en su empresa, y no es apropiado que le tutee-Me dijo poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena

-No te preocupes, yo te doy permiso para que me tutees-

- De cuerdo Edward - Me contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro, Dios adora como sonreía, adoraba todo de ella. Era perfecto una mujer espectacular se me esta ofreciendo en bandeja de plata, solo sexo, pero yo quería algo mas sabia que me ocultaba algo y sin embargo quería mas de ella que solo sexo. - ¿Va aceptar la propuesta que le he hecho?

-Por supuesto que acepto, pero me gustaría saber tu nombre

- Eso es algo sin importancia- Me contesto mordiéndose el labio inferior - ¿Por qué tanto en empeño en saberlo?

- Tu lo as dicho no eres como las demás por lo que cuando estemos en la cama no quiero llamarte "nena", "muñeca" y de mas -

Ella levanto una deja se agacho para ponerse a mi altura

-A mi me excita que me llamen de esa manera cuando estamos en la cama- Me susurro

Todo mi autocontrol se fue a la basura, me levante de mi asiento y me acerque a ella, pero ella no lo permitió y puso una mano en mi pecho, sin permitirme acercarme a ella.

-Espero que haya quedado claro que solo quiero una cosa de ti, ¿verdad?- me dijo sin apartar su mano

-Completamente claro, solo sexo- Cuando termine la frase aparte la mano y acerque mis labios a los suyos. Mi lengua rozo su labio inferior y ella abrió la boca, sacando su lengua, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a jugar juntas. Ella de vez en cuando mordía mi lengua produciéndome escalofríos a lo largo de mi espalda.

Sus manos se fueron derechas a mi pelo mientras las mías se iban derechas a su trasero. La levente y la senté sobre la mesa, abrí sus piernas y me posicione entre ellas. El beso se rompió, pues somos humanos y necesitamos respirar, pero ese espacio duro poco pues ella empezó a besarme el cuello con desesperación, como si de eso dependiera su vida. Mis manos empezaron a recorrer su muslos, haciendo que su falda se subiera, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no llevaba medias, llevaba ligeros aquello me encendió mas.

-Adora esta prenda- dije de manera entrecortada. Pues así era. A casi todas las chicas con la que había estado y les había comprado un conjunto de ropa con ligeros, no se por que esa prenda me excitaba.

Nos volvimos a besar, ella dejo su labor con mi pelo y se dispuso ha quitarme la corbata y la camisa. Yo hice lo mismo empecé a desabrochar sus chaqueta y su blusa dejando ver así un sujetador negro de encajes.

-Chicos esperaos que, Edward esta ocupado- Sentí que le decía mi madre al alguien , en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi hermana Alice y a mi mejor amigo y cuñado Jasper

-O Dios mío, lo siento- Dijo mi hermana Alice . Mi acompañante corriendo se escondió detrás de mi para colocarse la ropa, yo hice lo propio con mi camisa y corbata por suerte ella no consiguió llegar muy lejos y desabrochar muchos botones.

-Lo siento, les he dicho que esperan fuera pero ya sabes como son- Les dijo mi madre con cara de avergonzada sin atreverse a mirar a mi acompañante

-No te preocupes- Me acerque a mi hermana y a mi cuñado - Hola Alice- le di un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a Jasper-

-¿Dónde esta mi sobrino?- Les pregunte

-Rosali se ha quedado con el , para que podamos salir un rato- Me contesto Jasper pues mi hermana esta muy ocupada mirando ami acompañante.- La semana que viene, llega una nueva profesora al colegió y ya lo podemos llevar y volver a trabajar.

Jasper, mi mejor amigo a hora mí cuñado desde hace cuatro años. Era director de la zona de psicología del hospital más importante de Washington y mi hermana Alice era diseñadora de ropa, tenía su propia firma con Rosali como imagen de la firma.

Jasper y Alice si habían tomado unas semanas de vacaciones, pues la profesora de Adan, mi sobrino, se había quedado embarazada y había renunciado. Todos los niños de esa clase se fueron a casa hasta que encontraran una nueva profesora . Alice y Jasper se tomaron unas vacaciones para estar con Adán unos días.

Mi hermana carraspero-¿No nos presentas?-me pregunta con una voz de esperanza, pues la ilusión de mi hermana y de Esme es la misma organizar mi boda .

No tenia escapatoria tenia que presentarse ante mi hermana y decir su nombre.

Mi hermana se acerco hasta ella -Yo soy Alice- dijo mi hermana con aquella voz de duende que le caracterizaba y dándole un abrazo - y el es Jasper mi marido.

-Yo soy Marie encantada -dijo respondiendo al abrazo y acercándose a Jasper para darle un beso en la mejilla. Beso que Jasper respondió. Me morí de los celos. Pero aquello me dio igual sonreí triunfante ya sabia su nombre

Entonces mi hermana emitió un pequeño gritito.

-Ese traje de chaqueta es mío, Dios mío te queda de miedo- dijo mi hermana dando saltitos alrededor de Marie

-Gracias- dijo Marie sonrojándose - no es por hacerte la pelota pero tengo mucha ropa de tu firma, me encanta.

-Y no me extraña te queda espectacular-dijo sin parar de dar saltitos - Si algún día quieres trabajar como modelo avísame, junto con Rosali serás la imagen de la firma

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada- Lo tendré en cuenta, si me disculpáis, tengo que marcharme y tengo que hacer algunas gestiones, ha sido un placer-

-El placer ha sido mío-dijo Alice - presiento que seremos muy buenas amigas

Marie sonrío a mi hermana, pero aquella sonrisa no llego a sus ojos. Se volvió hacia mi.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión- me dijo regalándome una sonrisa -Adiós Jasper

-Adiós Marie- contesto Jasper

Marie se fue alejando hasta la puerta donde estaba Esme - Adiós- dijo regalándole una sonrisa

-Adiós, preciosa-dijo mi madre, con aquel tono maternal que le caracterizaba. Yo no aparte la mirada de ella, de sus curvas mejor dicho.

Jasper se puso a mi lado- Cierra la boca o te entraran moscas - mi madre y mi hermana se empezaron a reír, cerré la boca y fui a mi asiento seguido de los tres

-Hermano lo digo enserio, esa chica y yo seremos grandes amigas- dijo mi hermana con una gran sonrisa. No sabía como tomar aquello. Mi hermana tenia un don y yo creía en el. No se como pero mi hermana siempre sabia muchas cosas del futuro y sinceramente mi mente me decía que ojala esta vez se equivocara, pero algo en mi pecho me decía que no se equivocara.

-¿Queréis algo de tomar?- Pregunto mi madre

-Yo quiero un café, gracias Esme- dijo Jasper dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Para ti un batido de chocolate lo se- dijo mi madre mirando a Alice

-Pensaba que la del don era yo- dijo Alice mirando a nuestra madre

-Lo mío no es un don, es que te conozco desde que naciste- dijo mi madre riendo- enseguida vengo. Tenemos que hablar jovencito- aquello lo dijo mirando seria y señalándome con un dedo mientras salía. Sabia lo que me esperaba la misma charla de siempre acerca de la responsabilidad, que encontrara una buena chica, me casara,….

-Vamos a sentarnos- nos fuimos a los sillones que tenia en el despacho

-Edward, tenemos que pedirte un favor- me dijo seriamente mi hermana.

-¿Paso algo?- le pregunte preocupado

-No nada malo no te asustes- me dijo Jasper- Sabes que nuestro hijo te aprecia mucho, que te quiere …

-Al grano Jasper, ¿ que pasa con Adan?- conocía a Jasper de toda la vida y sabia que quería algo y tenia que ver con mi sobrino.

-Aprovechando que tenemos unos días de vacaciones cogidos, nos gustaría irnos de vacaciones…solos- dijo mi hermana

-Aquí están las bebidas -dijo mi madre entrando con ellas. Las puso en la mesa y se sentó con nosotros- ¿Te lo han dicho?

-¿Lo sabias?- le pregunte mirándola

-Pues claro la idea de que se quedara con tigo fue mía, sabes que Adan te quiere con locura, y además se te dan bien los niños- contesto Esme

Me quede pensativo, la verdad es que me hacia ilusión estar con Adan y seguro a Alice y Jasper le arrían bien un viaje a solas. No me lo pensé mucho

-Vale, me quedo con el- Alice grito y me abrazo

DEJAR COMENTARIOS


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3: De compras

Esta desesperado. Porque Esme tardaba tanto. Me estaba comportado como un completo imbecil, tendría que olvidarme de esa mujer y seguir con mi vida….. pero algo en mi pecho me decía que no, y para ser sincero eso me asustaba. Eso jamás me había pasado con ninguna mujer que conociese, las había invitado a cenar, había hablado con ellas, había compartido muchas mas cosas con ellas y con Marie y nunca había sentido eso con nadie. Solo con ella . Y eso me asustaba como podía sentir eso por una completa desconocida.

La había mandado buscar todas las Marie que viviesen en la ciudad real. La pobre se había recorrido toda la ciudad en busca de esa chica sin resultado, solo quedaba un nombre en la lista y vivía en la otra punta de la ciudad. Esme había tenido que ir hasta allí y dejar su trabajo que luego recuperaba con horas extras. Tendría que hacerle un regalo Esme.

Hacia otra vez una semana que no la veía. En esa semana había salido de fiesta con Rosali y había conocido muchas mujeres pero ninguna me interesaba como ella.

Esme entro en mi despacho, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Traía cara de cansada.

-Edward, cariño, te lo preguntare una vez mas ¿seguro que se llama Marie?- me pregunto arqueando las cejas. Aquello me dio a entender que el ultimo nombre de la lista no era el de ella.

-Ya no lo se - le dije tristemente

-¿Con que clase de gente te juntas que ni siguieras sabes su nombre? -Me pregunto. - no me contestes prefiero no saberlo

Llamaron a la puerta y mi padre asomo la cabeza por ella a Esme se le ilumino la cara- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sabes que si- conteste

-Solo venia a invitaros a cenar esta noche- dijo mi padre con aire misterioso- quiero contaros algo

-Por no ahí problema- dijo mi madre sin dejar de sonreír

-Por mi tampoco- dije

-Deacuerdo, a las diez esta noche, en el restaurante Lugrube- mi padre se volvió hacia Esme- ¿haces la reserva?

-Claro que si - mi madre se marcho hacer la reserva

Mi padre y yo nos quedamos a solas, pero para mi no paso inadvertido que no dejo de mirar a Esme asta que se perdió de vista.

-A la cena vamos los Hale , Alice , Esme, tu y yo- me dijo mi padre mirándome- tengo algo que deciros

-Desde que as llegado de Francia tienes un misterio- le dije a mi padre

-¿ Sabes que Esme quiere casarte con Rosali?- me pregunto mi padre en tono divertido

-Si lo se, pero me estas cambiando de tema , Rosali también sabe lo que trata mama - conteste mientras servia dos whiskys - pero yo solo la veo como mi hermana no seria capaz de hacer nada con ella. Además lo intentamos, cuando teníamos diecisiete años y no funciono

-Jasper no te corto las pelotas, nunca lo supo ¿verdad?- yo asentí con la cabeza, Jasper quería con locura a su hermana melliza y no le gustaría que terminara con alguien como yo. Yo sin embargo me alegre mucho de su relación con mi hermana ella siempre estuvo enamorado de el y se que el la hace muy feliz.

-Entonces no me vas a contar nada de esta noche- le afirme a mi padre. El se bebió de un solo sorbo lo que quedaba de whisky- Me marcho nos vemos esta noche hijo.

A pesar del misterio que estos días rodeaba a mi padre no me quitaba de la cabeza a esa mujer que no se llamaba Marie, el no saber nada de ella me consumía por dentro necesitaba despejar mi mente . Tenia que hacerle un regalo a Esme , escusa perfecta para salir y respirar. Me puse la chaqueta y salid de mi despacho.

-Yo me marcho , nos vemos esta noche en la cena- le dije a mi madre

-Hasta esta noche mi amor- me dio un beso en la mejilla y me marche

Aparque mi preciado Volvo C30 en el aparcamiento del centro comercial, subí al ascensor a la primera planta, donde se encontraba la sección de mujeres le compraría un vestido estampado que esos a Esme la hacían ver mas guapa todavía.

Mientras miraba por los escaparates, me encontré con lo ultimo que yo espera. Marie estaba mirando un escaparate de zapatos. Lleva como veo que es habitual en ella un traje de chaqueta azul marino y unos zapatos con tacón grises. Me empecé acercar a ella como alma que lleva el diablo. Llevaba un par de bolsas, de ropa de lencería, de zapatería y dos de una de las tiendas de mi hermana.

Ella entonces dejo de mirar el escaparate y se subió al ascensor, pude ver que marcaba la segunda planta donde se encontraba la sección de hombres. Corrí hacia las escales para llegar y pillarla saliendo del ascensor.

Llegue gusto a tiempo las puertas se abrieron salio un montón de gente y luego ella

Me sonrío- Que rápido subiendo escaleras -

Mi mandíbula se tenso - Sabias que te había visto ¿verdad?-

-Si te vi por el reflejo del escaparate-me miro picadamente- ven vamos a comprarte un traje - y empezó andar hacia las tiendas, yo la seguí hipnotizado el contoneo de sus curvas.

-En realidad he venido a comprarle un regalo a mi madre Esme- le dije

Ella me miro- que pena a mi me apetecía ayudarte a elegir un traje-suspiro- en fin tal vez en otra ocasión - se giro con intenciones de marcharse. La encache del brazo

-Ahora que lo pienso, ya que estoy aquí me compro algo para mi -Ella ensancho su sonrisa. Le cogi las bolsas y nos metimos en una tienda.

Ella empezó a ver trajes y yo no le quitaba ojo de encima.

-Hola soy Jessica la dependienta ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?- me dijo mirándome fijamente he intentando sonar sexy.

-Claro que si. Me gustaría este traje en una talla cuarenta y cuatro- le dijo ella de una manera posesiva. Marcando territorio

-Enseguida se lo traigo-dijo lanzadole dagas con los ojos

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo una cuarenta y cuatro?- le pregunte curioso

-Tengo buen ojo para las tallas -

La mucha de antes volvió con un traje de la talla cuarenta y cuatro.

-Los probadores están al fondo- se volvió hacia mi - avíseme si necesita ayuda

Aquello me dio asco, de verdad cree que le haría caso teniendo a una mujer como Marie a mi lado. Marie cogio el traje y nos encaminamos a los probadores. Una vez dentro solté las bolsas ella cerro la cortina y se tiro a mis brazos. Nos empezamos a besar con desesperación ni lengua paso pos sus labios ella los abrió e introduje mi lengua en su boca, ella la recibió gustosa. Nos separamos para tomar aire yo aproveche y desabroche su chaqueta descubriendo un sujetador blanco me baje y empecé a besar su cuello. Mientras sus manos y las misas no paran quietas empecé a subirle la falda y por el espejo pude ver un tanga también blanco esta vez no llevaba ligeros. Lleve mis manos a su tanga y empecé a bajarlo y yo con el tanga, hasta quedar arrodillado delante de su entrepierna. Deje que mi lengua recorriera sus cálidos pliegues, una, dos , tres, veces, así hasta que sentí sus jugos, tenia un sabor perfecto. Volví a pasar mi lengua por sus pliegues y me detuve en su entrada mi lengua trazo el contorno de su entrada antes de colarse sin invitación, Mi lengua entro y salió en repetidas ocasiones.

Me levante y me puse a su altura, nos volvimos a besar . Mientras nos besamos ella introdujo su mano en mis pantalones, gemí cuando su pequeña mano rodeo mi enorme erección, no aguantaba más, con una rapidez impresionante me desabroche los pantalones, mientras ella sacaba mi miembro de los pantalones. Le di la vuelta y vi su reflejo y el mío en el espejo, nuestros ojos se encontraron estaban llenos de lujuria de deseo, empecé a tocarla, mis manos se fueron a sus pechos que aun estaban cubiertos por el sujetador , pero eso duro poco ya que saque sus pechos por encima del sujetador. Ella se separo un poco de mi y coguio mi cartera que estaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, de allí saco un condón y me lo coloco. Esto era nuevo para mi ninguna mujer lo había hecho y me excitaba era muy placentero que me colocara el condón, se volvió a girar y nos volvimos a mirar en el espejo.

Ella se mordía el labio inferior para evitar gemir. Se puso un poco de puntilla y abrió mas las piernas, dándome un ángulo perfecto para penétrala. Así lo hice , ella llevo sus manos a mi pelo y me lo volvió a remor aun mas si es posible, empecé a mover despacio comprobando las muecas de placer que hacia. Ella se inclino un poco y coloco una mano en el espejo con la otra su mano fue a donde nuestros sexos. Aquello pudo con migo era lo mas erótico que había hecho nunca, el los probadores de una tienda con la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo, dándome placer como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho. El sonido de nuestros cuerpos al rozarnos era música para mis odios.

Aumente mis envestidas, y pode notar como sus paredes se contraían apretando mi miembro, eso me hizo aumentar aun mas la velocidad y juntos llegamos al orgasmo.

Marie se enderezo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombre.

-Nos van a prohibir la entrada a este centro comercial- me dijo intentando recuperar el aliento

-No me extraña, lo que acaba de pasar aquí ha sido…- intente buscar un buen adjetivo que lo definiera pero no encontré ninguno.

Se alejo de mi haciendo que saliera de ella, empezó a colocarse la ropa.

-Yo tampoco encuentro una palabra que lo describa, esta era una de mis fantasías hacerlo en un lugar aun mas publico en la zona VIP de una discoteca- me dijo

En ese momento vino a mi mente lo que me hizo seguirla, me había mentido.

-Me as mentido ¿Cómo narices te llamas?- le dije con la voz fría

-¿Me as estado buscando y no me as encontrado?- me dijo mientras ella seguía arreglando su ropa. Yo asentí.

-Me estoy casando de este jueguecito, no me dices tu nombre, me mientes delante de mi familia y te veo una vez a la semana, me voy a empezar a cansar de esto.-

-Me deseas como no as deseado a ninguna mujer- me dijo mirándome- lo sabes. Además este era parte de nuestro trato, que no se te olvide solo sexo sin ataduras. Deberías de comprarte el traje te quedara bien- dicho me sonrío abrió la cortina cogio sus bolsas y se marcho, quise salir corriendo detrás de ella pero aun con los pantalones bajados y el condón, no podía. Mierda se me había vuelto a escapar.

Compre el traje, llame a Alice para que ella le comprara algo a Esme pues a mi ya no me apetecía despejar mi cabeza hiendo de compras

Dejar comentarios por favor que he hace ilusion


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Mala noche

Llegamos a la habitación, durante todo el camino una vocecita me decía que la echara de mi casa y que no la volviera a ver , pero no podía algo en mi pecho me decía que no, y APRA ser sinceros mi entrepierna me decía que no la echara.

-Yo te espero en el baño, quítate la ropa aquí- mientras ella se quitaba el abrigo yo me dispuse a ir al baño, pero antes cogi mi Mp3 para escuchar música.

Yo estaba tan concentrado en la música que solo me percate de que ella estaba con migo cuando sentí que alguien se introducía en el jacuzzi. Abrí los ojos y allí estaba simplemente perfecta.

-Esperaba encontrarte en la cama acostado- me dijo seductoramente- pero esto es aun mejor- se sentó a horcajadas en mi y me beso yo no me resiste le conteste y nuestras lenguas cono otras veces empezaron luchar y jugar. Nos separamos para respirar.

-¿Qué escuchas?- me dijo mientras me quitaba los cascos de mi Mp3

-Es de Debussy… no se si..-

-Claro de luna… es genial, es mi favorita - me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Eso me sorprendió que una chica como ella tuviera esa clase de gustos musicales.

-También la mía ¿voy a saber tus gustos musicales antes que tu nombre?- le pregunte

-Es posible- Iba a contestarle pero no me dio tiempo. Volvió a estampar sus labios contra los míos.

Gemí cuando sentí como su mano aprieta mi erección y lo empezaba a masajear de arriba abajo, yo no me quede atrás y empecé a pellizcar sus pezones haciéndolos que se pusieran aun mas duros. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que no pude más , salí del jacuzzi con cuidado para no escurrirme u fui hacia un mueble donde tenia preservativos especiales para el agua me lo puse y volví al agua ella se puso otra vez a horcajadas encima de mi. La coloque de tal manera que mi pene se quedara en su entrada ella bajo suavemente haciendo que entrara en ella . Empezamos a gemir, sus pechos se quedaron justo en mi cara, me los lleve a la boca y empecé chupar sus pezones. Llevo sus manos a mi pelo y lo cogio como en otras ocasiones

-Edward- dijo entre gemidos, aquello me encendió aun mas si era posible .

-Repite mi nombre- así lo hizo, entre gemidos no dejo de repetir mi nombre.

-¿Estas-bajo- complacido?-subió. Se quedo allí en la punta haciendo movimientos circulares

Solo se me ocurrió gemir mas alto todavía, pues claro que estaba complacido y decidí hacérselo saber hice que mis caderas se encontraran con las de ella.

-Edward- chillo cuando apreté sus caderas y empecé a embestirla haciendo que cada qué vez que bajara se encontrara conmigo subiendo. Pronto sus paredes empezaron a contraerse, sus gemidos aumentaron llego a un orgasmo el primero de toda la noche. Nos giramos quedando yo encima de ella y seguí con mis embestidas y pude notar como de nuevo sus paredes se contraían pero esta vez yo tendría mi orgasmo con ella. Aumente la velocidad de mis embestidas hasta que me corrí.

Me quite el condón y lo tire al suelo, luego lo recogería, tenia servicio de limpieza pero no tenían por que recoger ese tipo de cosas.

Ella se sentó enfrente de mi, subió su pie y empezó acariciar mi pecho juguetonamente mientras reía, yo no me quede atrás, le cogi el pie y se lo mordí. Ella gimió de placer al hacer eso. No lo pude evitar tuve que acercarme a ella y nos empezamos a besar, estuvimos así unos quince minutos besándonos.

Ella se separo de mi y salio de el jacuzzi, con cuidado de no resbalarse. Se acerco hasta el lavabo cogio una toalla y empezó a secarse mientras se miraba en el espejo. Empezó a secarse lo brazos, detrás del cuello, el pecho, el vientre, y bajo lentamente hasta sus piernas y despacio muy despacio se las seco. Tenia una vista magnifica te toda su entrepierna en esa posición, lo estaba haciendo aposta me estaba tentando, y lo consiguió empecé a tener otra erección.

Salí del agua despacio como hizo ella para no escurrirme, me acerque a ella se levanto y con la misma toalla que había utilizado empezó a secarme. Primero los brazos, el torso se agacho, y empezó a secarme las pantorrillas subiendo lentamente hasta mis muslos me seco los muslos y luego llego hasta mi entrepierna. Con un ligero toque también paso la toalla por esa zona haciéndome gemir.

No lo pude evitar la cogi y la subí sobre el lavabo, abrí sus piernas y me posicione entre ellas acercándome su boca a la mía, nos empezamos a besar me separe de ella para coger y colocarme otro preservativo me acerque a ella y sin previo aviso la penetre soltando un gemido que murió en su boca.

Empecé a embestirla sin parar, ella no dejaba de gemir mi nombre. Nos besamos haciendo que nuestros gemidos morían en la boca del otro, mis manos no dejaban ni ninguna parte de su cuerpo sin tocar mientras que ella tiraba de mi pelo. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, seguramente fue cerca de una hora pues cuando yo estaba con ella era insaciable, y como en otras ocasiones sentí como sus paredes se apretaban mas a mi miembro, estaba cerca del orgasmo como yo aumente mas mis embestidas, haciendo que los dos gimiéramos cono animales, juntos acabábamos de tener un orgasmo.

Me separe de ella y la ayude a bajar del lavabo me quite el preservativo y lo tire otra vez en el suelo ya lo recogería.

Juntos nos fuimos hasta mi habitación quitamos las cobijas de mi cama y nos metimos ella se recostó sobre mi pecho.

Durante la noche tuvimos mas relaciones, otras tres mas, para ser exactos cuando estábamos juntos parecíamos insaciables, hasta que por fin nos quedamos dormidos, pero entonces fui a moverme en la cama para abrazar a mi acompañante pero no la encontré, encendí la mesita la luz de la mesita de noche y ella se estaba vistiendo.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunte encarando una deja

-A ti que te parece- me dijo desafiante- a mi casa

Entonces recordé lo que había visto en el restaurante, me levante y me puse unos boxers y me hacer que a ella

-¿Qué tal con Charlie Swan? -le pregunte, ella se volvió a mirarme con los ojos abiertos como platos

-No se de que me estas hablando-

-Pues yo creo que si sabes de que estoy hablando, me dijiste que no querías mi dinero por que ya tenias el de Charlie solo quieres sexo con migo por que el no te da placer ¿verdad?- vi como levantaba su mano y me la estampaba en mi mejilla, mi mano se fue derecha a mi mejilla para tocarla me ardia

-Cállate por que no sabes de lo que estas hablando- me dijo agachándose para ponerse lo zapatos, una vez los tubos puestos salio de mi habitación y yo detrás de ella la cogi del brazo pero ella se zafo y se volvió

-Esta bien lo siento no tuve que decir esas cosas lo siento, perdóname-

-Pues lo siento no te perdono, te dije que solo sexo nada mas lo que yo haga o con quien cene no es asunto tuyo- me lo dijo casi gritando, se dio la vuelta y siguió su paso hacia la puerta a una velocidad impresionante, tanto que se tropezó y casi cae pero fui rápido y la ayude

-Gracias pero puedo yo solo- me dijo soltándose

-Espera vamos hablar- le dije, pero ella ya había llegado a la puerta y salido por esta-

Se volvió y me miro - Si yo fuera tu no saldría así a la calle te pueden denunciar por exhibicionista- me dijo

Mire hacia abajo tenia razón llevaba solo unos calzoncillos y en esta urbanización vivían muchos niños.

Ella se alejo y se subió a un coche Mini Cooper negro yo no pude hacer nada me quede allí estático sin poder moverme, la había cagado pero bien.

Entre lo de mi padre y esto esta era una mala noche para mi.

DEJAR COMENTARIOS Y PARA SABER MAS VISITAR MI PAGINA WEB TAMBIEN HAY IMÁGENES EN EL PERFIS GRACIAS DEJAR COMENTARIOS


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Infarto

Estábamos en el comedor de mi casa desayunando, estábamos Esme Alice Jasper y yo, Adan ya estaba en colegio había silencio en la mesa pues ninguno de los presentes teníamos ganas de hablar. Solo habíamos hablado de una cosa Esme se vendría a vivir con migo un par de días hasta que encontrara algo y cuando termináramos el desayuna Alice iría a buscar las cosas de Esme a casa de mi padre y después iría a contratar a los pintores para la habitación de Adan. ¿Cono narices iba a cuidar de Adan en esta situación?. Por suerte mi madre Esme estaría aquí para ayudarme aunque solo fuera unos días.

No dejaba de pensar en Marie en salida que había tenido la noche anterior y en si volvería a verla , eso no la sabia pero el pensar que no volvería a verla hacia que mi pecho doliera mas que nunca.

Terminamos de desayunar y Alice se fue a casa de mi padre y Esme a trabajar yo hoy iría un poco mas tarde pues tenia que hablar con el a solas.

-No soy el único que ha pasado mala noche a que sede esa cara- le pregunte pues todos teníamos mala cara, estábamos ojerosos.

Jasper se río - No te vas a imaginar lo que nos hizo Adan a noche- me dijo mirando intentado aguantar la risa- Alice y yo estábamos…. - Jasper intentaba buscar una palabra adecuada para decirlo pero yo asentí para que supiera que le entendía- pues Adan entro en la habitación diciendo que por que mama gritaba por que no llevaba camisón y por que yo estaba encima- cuando Jasper termino no pude aguantarme la carcajada que escapo de mi garganta- no te rías que algún día te puede pasar a ti.

-¿Qué le vais a decir?- le pregunte a Jasper

-Pues aun no lo sabemos, nos hemos tirado toda la noche hablando sobre que le vamos a decir, por eso tenemos ojeras, - entonces Jasper levanto una ceja- También se lo vamos a preguntar a su profesora que nos de algún consejo. Sabes Isabella Swan la hija de Charlie Swam es su profesora- Aquello me intereso todo lo referente a Charlie Swam me interesaba estaba dispuesto a averiar todo acerca de Charlie y de su relación con Charlie.- Bueno ¿ que es lo que quieres hablar con migo?

-De Marie - le conté todo lo sucedido y para mi lo mas importante de todo el dolor de mi pecho

-Te digo lo mismo de anoche Edward, te estas enamorando- creo que era cierto, ella era todo lo contrarío a todas las mujeres con las que había estado. Había un refrán que decía "queremos lo único que no podemos tener" era cierto yo quería a Marie y no la podía tener, me estaba enamorando de ella - Acepta mi consejo encuéntrala y arregla esta situación con ella.- Jasper tenia razón, la encontraría y aclararía toda esta situación con ella empezando por Charlie Swam. Charlie Swam acabaría con el tan solo por mirar a Marie.

Jasper y yo terminamos nuestra conversación y nos fuimos cada uno a su trabajo. Yo no pude hacer nada durante toda la mañana estaba deseando que llegara la junta para verle la cara a Charlie, estaba cabreado con el muy cabreado y encima tenia hoy comida con mi padre para tratar el tema de su boda.

-Edward- me llamo la atención mi madre- hoy tenemos junta- yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Esme ¿ Que sabes de Charlie?- mi madre me miro extrañada pero no dijo nada, sabia de mi rivalidad con Charlie.

-Pues que esta casado con Renee, tiene dos hijos Emmet Swam que es ingeniero y Isabela Swam que es profesora de colegio casualmente de Adan- mi madre se callo esperando que dijera algo me no dejaba de pesar estrategias para arruinar a Charlie , empezaría por contratar a un detective.

-Dime la verdad ¿crees que pueda tener un amante?- le pregunte serio

-¡No¡- dijo mi madre escandalizada y enfadada a la vez- Se que tienes mucha rivalidad con Charlie pero puedo asegurarte que ese hombre quiere a su mujer y sus hijos por encima de todo.

-Entonces explícame que hacia cenando con Marie anoche en el restaurante- le dije desafiante

-¿Con Marie? …¿La misma Marie con la que tu…?- yo asentí- No se que estarían haciendo juntos, pero no es su amante te lo aseguro. Deberías hablar con Isabella la hija de Charlie, ella te puede explicar muchas cosas.- Tal vez tenia razón y debería que de hablar con ella y que me explique, pero si no me convencía su explicación le diría que su padre tiene un amante sea verdad o mentira - Vamos a la junta

Estábamos en la junta y James no dejaba de explicar los materiales que se necesitarían para otro proyecto que el mismo habría ofrecido pero yo no lo escuchaba no dejaba de mirar a Charlie y el parecía notarlo. Sudaba mucho y no dejaba de moverse incomodo en la silla . Sinceramente parecía que no se encontraba bien.

James estaba poniendo unas diapositivas , James este hombre me daba mala espina de siempre, pero yo seguía sin prestarle atención. Toda esta situación me estaba afectando , maldita sea la hora en que conocía a esa mujer, no atendía a mi trabaja y no le hacia caso a Esme cuando lo necesitaba, maldita mujer.

La junta termino y Charlie fue el primero en marcharse, y después yo pues tenía la cita para comer con mi padre.

Llegue al restaurante y mi padre ya estaba allí sentado tomándose una copa de vino. Se levanto y me dio un abrazo

-Hola hijo-me dijo

-Hola papa- le conteste de mala gana estaba cabreado con todo el mundo por culpa de esa mujer pero con el tenia mas motivo para estar cabreado.

-¿Cómo esta Esme?- me pregunto

-Tu como crees- le dije de mala manera

Pedimos la comida y empezamos hablar de su próxima boda. Tanya se llama, era la recepcionista del hotel donde mi padre se hospedaba, y la conoceríamos mañana que era cuando llegaba para preparar la boda seguramente quería su dinero y se lo dije a mi padre y empezamos a discutir hasta que sentí que alguien se acercaba aprisa hacia nosotros, levante la vista y vi a Esme acercándose a nosotros traía cara de preocupada.

-Menos mal que os encuentro- dijo apoyándose en mi e intentando recuperar la respiración - ha Charlie Swam le ha dado un infarto de corazón esta muy grabe no saben si va a salir de esta- aquello me hizo sentirme la peor mierda del mundo, odia ha Charlie por intentar quitarme la empresa y por estar con Marie, pera tampoco de deseaba algo así- Esta en el hospital donde trabaja Jasper

-Vamos para allá- dije levantado de la mesa pude ver como mi padre se acercaba al camarero y le pagaba diciéndole que se quedara con la vuelta.

Esme y yo nos montamos en mi Volvo y mi padre se fue en su Aston Martin y nos dirigimos hacia el hospital , no quería que Charlie se muriera, yo no era así no le deseaba esto pero dos preguntas se formaron en mi mente ¿Se moriría Charlie? ¿Estaría ella allí?. Esa idea me alegro volver haberla, necesitaba volver a verla y seguiría el consejo de Jasper y arreglaría esta situación con ella


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Haciendo las paces

Llegamos al hospital mi madre Esme estaba muy nerviosa y asustada y para ser sinceros yo también no, Charlie y yo no nos llevábamos bien pero no le deseaba la muerte o que le pasara algo malo, yo no era así. Llegamos a la recepción del hospital.

-Hola-dijo mi padre a la recepcionista- ¿Dónde se encuentra la habitación de Charlie Swam?

La recepcionista nos miro a los tres y después tecleo algo en el ordenador, seguramente el nombre de Charlie

-Habitación ciento cincuenta y nueve en la tercera planta- nos dijo sin apartar la vista del ordenador

-Gracias- dijimos los tres. Nos encaminamos hacia el ascensor una vez dentro pude notar que mi madre me ponía de barrera entre mi padre y ella, no se por que me daba que había pasado algo entre ellos en un ascensor, pero prefiero no pensarlo.

Salimos del ascensor y nos encaminamos por el pasillo que, la habitación de Charlie era de las últimas del pasillo. A medida que nos íbamos acercando pude divisar la gente que había ahí estaba Newton, James y un hombre y una mujer que no conocía, Jasper también estaba. Cuando llegamos mi madre se abrazo a la mujer que no conocía

-Hola Renee- le dijo separándose de ella, por le nombre supe que era la mujer de Charlie - ¿Cómo esta Charlie?

-Mejor pero aun no está fuera de peligro- parecía quela mujer estaba muy asustada y le costaba hablar, mi madre Esme se aparto y mi padre la abrazo también, mi madre se volvió hacia el muchacho que no conocía y le dio dos besos , después se situó a mi lado.-

-Renee, el es Edward- le cogí la mano a la señora y la bese, ella me lo agradeció con una sonrisa- y el es Emmet el hijo mayor de Charlie- le extendí la mano y nos saludamos, este chico y yo nos conocíamos de pequeños Jasper, el y yo jugábamos juntos a trincheras aunque el siempre era muy bestia y las destrozaba. También jugaba con su hermana pero cuando crecimos y empezamos a ir al colegio nos separamos pero yo me acuerdo de él.

-Edward-dijo mi padre- en teoría os habéis criado juntos, y esa no es manera de saludaros - mi padre tenía razón, nos habíamos criados juntos desde que nacimos hasta los nueve años que fue cuando Charlie no separo, yo llore un montón y por la cara que puse Emmet el también lo paso mal por lo que nos abrazamos.

Mi madre sonrió sabe que cuando nos separamos lo pase mal -Jasper ¿Por qué no vais a tomar algo con Emmet? Yo me quedo con Renne

No hizo falta contestación simplemente nos dirigimos los tres al ascensor, teníamos mucho que contarnos, cuando llegamos a la cafetería nos sentamos en una mesa y los tres pedimos café.

Yo tenía una pregunta pero no sabía cómo plantearla -Emmet, tu padre…-no sabía cómo preguntarle si se iba a morir, pero al parecer el me entendió-

-Los médicos creen que no se morirá pero aun no lo saben, lo sabrán después de la operación- ¿Operación?

-¿Operación?- pregunte

Jasper me miro - A Charlie le ha dado infarto agudo de miocardio, lo mejor en su caso es una intervención coronaria percutánea consiste en hacer pasar un tubo delgado con un balón en la punta desde una arteria de la ingle hasta llegar a la zona afectada en la arteria del corazón. Luego, el balón se infla, comprime la placa y ensancha la arteria coronaria estrechada para que la sangre pueda fluir con más facilidad, pero es una operación con riesgos. La aparición de disfunción renal es grave , después de la intervención tiene un alto nivel de mortalidad.

Aquello me dejo sin palabras no supe que decirle a Emmet.

-Podemos cambiar tema-dijo Emmet sin apartar la mirada del café que se estaba tomando, me precio bien mejor cambiar de tema.

-¿Y tu hermana?- le pregunte me acordaba de su hermana, cuando éramos pequeños decíamos que nos casaríamos juntos, aquel recuerdo me hizo sonreír.

-Andaba por aquí después del hablar con el médico ha bajado para hablar con Jacob esta noche no va a cenar con el - dijo Emmet, pude notar el resentimiento en su voz

-No te cae bien ¿Verdad?- le pregunte

-Si me cae bien, es un gran tipo, pero no lo es para Bella- Emmet suspiro- no tiene nada en común-

-Los polos opuestos se atraen- dijo Jasper serio parecía que le afectaba que Bella estuviera con otro.

-No ella solo lo ve como un amigo conozco a mi hermana y lo sé ella solo quiere un amigo, además si soy sincero creo que hay alguien mas- Jasper cambio su expresión

-¿Alguien más?- pregunto Jasper

-Si alguien más, como he dicho conozco a mi hermana y sé que hay alguien mas además mi madre también lo piensa está enamorada de otra persona y no es de Jacob- Emmet volvió a suspirar- No debería casarse con el- aquello lo dijo más para el que para nosotros pero Jasper se tenso-

-¿Casarse?, pero si está enamorada de otro y ese otro le corresponde- Emmet y yo miramos a Jasper y rectifico-Seguro que le corresponde conozco a Bella porque es maestra de mi hijo y es una gran persona seguro que le corresponde.

Dejamos esa conversación bastante tenia en estos momentos Emmet con su padre para hablar de los errores de su hermana. Pedimos otro café y estuvimos un buen rato hablando Emmet nos conto que era ingeniero y que en este momento estaba en un proyecto de un nuevo avión, también nos conto que le gustaba el gimnasio y eso se ve a simple vista es una masa de músculos también nos dijo que no tenia novia. Estuvimos hablando sobre Jasper y sobre mí con él hasta que alguien llamo mi atención una hermosa mujer de con el pelo color chocolate cruzaba por la puerta yo esnseguida me levente para seguirla.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto Jasper

-Enseguida vuelvo no te preocupes- le dije mientras corría hacia la puerta.

Salí corriendo y entonces la vi Marie, no me lo pensé dos veces y fui tras ella la cogí del brazo y la arrastre hasta el almacén, ha ella no le dio tiempo a responder, la aprisione entre la pared u mi cuerpo, tenía mala cara seguramente lo estaría pasando mal por Charlie.

-No de verías estar aquí- le dije mirándola a los ojos- la mujer y los hijos de tu amante están aquí

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando, déjame salir- ella intento salir pero yo la aprisione mas contra mi cuerpo

-Está bien lo siento-suspire- anoche me pase y no debería haberte dicho lo que te he dicho

-No no deberías haberlo dicho- me dijo

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad- ella no me contesto simplemente nos quedamos allí mirándonos a los ojos y no pudimos evitarlo y nos besamos, pero en esta ocasión no era un beso apasionado y fugaz como en otras ocasiones este era suave lento, pero se termino cuando necesitamos respirar.

Nos miramos otra vez a los ojos

-Por qué no empezamos de nuevo tu y yo- ella sonrió

-¿A qué te refieres?- me pregunto

-Por qué no cenamos juntos algún día- metí las manos en mi pantalón saque mi cartera y de ella saque una de mis tarjetas privadas en ellas llevaba mi numero de móvil y el fijo de mi casa- Puedes llamarme y quedamos para cenar-Ella miro la tarjeta

-¿Es una cita?- me pregunto

-Si es una cita para- Ella cogió la tarjeta y me miro

-Esto no quiere decir que acepte- me dijo intentando salir pero yo una vez más aprisione mi cuerpo contra el de ella.

-¿Pero me perdonas?-

-Si te perdono- Entonces me separe de ella y la deje salir

No podía estar más contento había hechos las paces con Marie, pero no dejaba de pensar que hacia ella allí y si me llamaría para cenar. Si lo hacía intentaría todo lo posible por conquistarla, a pesar de no sabes su nombre estaba enamorado de ella y la quería y lucharía por ella. Ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, había hecho las paces con Marie y ahora tendría que hacerla con Charlie.

SI TENEIS DUDAS CONSUTARLAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER PARA SABER MAS VISITAR MI PAGINA WEB GRACIAS

P.D ESTE CAPITULO YA LO SUBI PERO LO SUBI MAL AHORA ESTA BIEN GRACIAS


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Conversaciones

Había pasado una semana desde el infarto de Charlie y hoy por la tarde le operaban y todos me habían aconsejado que hablara con el pues su operación tenia muchos riesgos y no era bueno dejar las cosas así y tenían razón hoy hablaría con Charlie. Esme se había encontrado un piso en el dentro de la ciudad y se había mudado seguía sin hablar con mi padre Y Alice y Jasper se habían ido de vacaciones y a mi me dejaron con el pequeño Adam, Jasper y Alice insistieron en quedarse y no ir de vacaciones pero les convencí para que se fueran, y en cuanto a Marie no sabia nada de ella.

-Edward- me llamo mi madre yo la mire-¿En que estas pensado?

-En todo lo que ha pasado en esta semana- ella me miro comprendiendo- ¿Qué me decías?

-Que a la hora de comer Renee va estar sola con Charlie que deberías ir a hablar con el- me dijo

-Si iré hoy hablar con el no te preocupes- le dije con una sonrisa - esto …¿ ha llamado alguien?

-No Marie no ha llamado- aquello molestaba a mi madre, llevaba toda la semana preguntándole lo mismo barias veces al día, mi madre me acaricio la cabeza y me sonrío intentado dame ánimos cuando ella era sin duda la mas destrozada en este momento entonces sentí como alguien llamaba a la puerta de mi despacho mi madre y o miramos hacia la puerta allí estaba sin duda la peor pesadilla de mi madre por lo que yo saquete la mano de mi madre para darles animo, mi padre estaba en la puerta con una mujer rubia que seguramente seria Tanya.

-¿Podemos pasar?- pregunto mi padre - yo asentí y ellos pasaron para mi no paso desapercibido que Tanya miro con desprecio a mi madre y que a mi me miro de arriba abajo relamiéndose los labios- Os presento a Tanya- dijo mi padre la mujer rubia se acerco primero a mi.

-Encantada de conocerte Edward - aquello lo dijo como intentado seducirme ¿Cómo podía hacer eso delante de mi padre?- Hola- dijo con desprecio mirando a Esme

-Hola- contestamos al mismo tiempo mi madre y yo-

-Yo si no os importa voy un momento a hablar con la secretaria de Charlie-dijo mi padre

-No te preocupes- le dije mi padre salio de mi despacho y Tanya no dejaba de mirarme

-Edward tenemos que quedar algún día para tomar un café- aquello me lo dijo con doble sentido iba contestarle que se metiera el café por donde le entrase pero no me dio tiempo por que entonces se volvió hacia Esme y la miro con Esme- Tenia ganas de conocerte-

-Y yo a ti- pude notas como a mi madre le sudaban las manos y yo la apreté con mas fuerza para que supiera que tenia mi apoyo Tanya sonrío con malicia

-He escuchado muchos rumores acerca de ti y de Carlisle desde que he llegado y me gustaría saber si es verdad- Esme no dijo nada solo inclino levemente la cabeza para que esa víbora hiciera su pregunta-¿Te has metido en la cama de Carlisle?- Aquello me dejo con la boca abierta no esperaba que esta tipa fuera tan directa y se que este tipo de preguntas hacían daño a mi madre.

-Lo que pasa en la cama de Carlisle se queda en su cama - contesto mi madre

-Ya pero la cama de Carlisle ahora también es mi cama- Se que Esme iba a contestarle pero entonces mi padre entro y mi madre decidió no contestarle tendría que hablar seriamente con mi padre acerca de Tanya.

-A mi se me disculpáis tengo cosas que hacer- Mi madre se volvió y le di un beso en la mejilla se que en este momento necesitaba todo el apoyo posible, me correspondió al beso y se marcho sin decir palabra durante todo el rato siguiente mi padre y yo estuvimos hablando acerca de Charlie mientras en varias ocasiones mi padre intento hablar sobre su boda con Tanya pero yo esquivaba el tema no quería saber nada acerca de esta boda pero mientras hablamos Tanya me ponía ojitos y me guiñaba a mi me entraban ganas de vomitar, pero para mi suerte llego la hora de la comida y tenia que ir al hospital pero no me fui hasta que ellos se marcharon no quería dejar sola a mi madre con ellos y una se fueron fui hacia del hospital.

Antes de ir al hospital decidí comprar unas flores era algo muy cursi pero no quería presentarme con las manos vacías y además ya le había enviado mas flores a Charlie pero quería tener un detalle y por fin llegue a la habitación llame a la puerta.

-Pasa Edward - contesto una voz de mujer que reconocí como la de Renee yo me quede extrañado ¿Cómo sabia que era yo?-Esme ha llamado para decir que venias- Renee me sonrío

-Hola- Charlie me miro y me sonrío, tenia mala pinta parecía mas cansado que de costumbre y estaba mas delgado

-Hola-Contesto Charlie Renee se levanto de la cama y yo le di las flores ella las agradeció con una sonrisa

-Yo voy a bajar un momento os dejo a solas- Renee salio de la habitación y yo me acerque a Charlie

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunte

-He estado mejor - me contesto- No pensé que vinieras hasta aquí

-Quería asegurarme en persona que vas a seguir dándome guerra-Le cometen en tono divertido Charlie esbozo una sonrisa- Se que tenemos nuestras diferencias pero no quería que te pasara esto-

-Lo se, tu no eres así, pero pensé que no te vería y mucho menos depuse de cómo me mirabas la ultima vez que nos vimos- La ultima vez que nos vimos fue después de haberle visto con Marie uy estaba enfadado con el

-Aquel día estaba de mal humor- le dije

-Esa no es manera de llevar una empresa pequeño Cullen - Aquello lo dijo en tono bromista aquello me sorprendió mucho-

-No he venido hablar aquí de negocios, estoy aquí por que creo que tu yo debemos hablar- Charlie asintió y yo continúe- Se que te sienta mal que los negocios que propongo no se vallan a pique pero es lo que hay Charlie, siento decírtelo así pero debes aceptar las cosa-

-Tienes razón - Aquello me sorprendió Charlie me daba la razón- Después de ver la luz al final del túnel las cosas cambian mucho, y debemos empezar de cero tu y yo y creo que también le debería pedir perdón a los Hale. - Aquello me sorprendió aun más pero este era un buen momento para empezar de cero y seguro que las cosas cambiarían mucho a partir de ahora entre el y yo.

-Empecemos de cero- Le extendí la mano a Charlie y el la tomo gustoso pero no pude dejarla mucho rato pues no tenia mucha fuerza- Que te halla tenido que dar un infarto para que tu y yo hagamos las paces- Charlie y yo reímos ante mi comentario y para se sinceros me quite un peso de encima, estaba mas tranquilo pero ahora solo quedaba esperar que todo saliera bien en la operación pero yo tenia que irme a trabajar por lo que me despedí de Charlie y de su mujer y me fui hoy había tenido un día de conversaciones primero la de mi madre con Tanya y luego la de Charlie pero de esta ultima conversación me alegra mucho la verdad estaba feliz por haber empezado de cero con Charlie.

DEJAR COMENTARIO PLISSSSSSSSS y si algien tiene alguna duda que me lo dija para saber mas mirar mi pagina web esta en mi perfic gracias


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: No puede ser tan malo

Emmet me había llamado para contarme que la operación de su padre había salido genial, yo la verdad me alegre un montón y quede con Emmet para tomar unas cervezas mañana seria bueno recuperar la amistad con el y con su hermana que era profesora de Adam. Adam por su culpa estaba en esta situación estaba solo con los pantalones de traje ayudando a Adam a bañarse, no me importaba quería a mi sobrino un montón pero yo Edward Cullen todo un don Juan bañando aun niño que no dejaba de salpicar agua. Por lo menos Adam se lo pasaba bien por que no dejaba de reírse.

-Bueno Adam ya esta- le dije levantadote- A ponerte el pijama y acostarte que mañana tienes colé- Adam no dejaba de reír y de negar con la cabeza me estaba empezando a molestar su madre me había dado unas instrucciones y hace casi una hora que tendría que estar en la cama- Adam por favor vamos a la cama que si no…- Iba amenazarle con dejarle sin postre pero el sonido de mi móvil me interrumpió de mala gana me levante y con las manos mojadas cogi el teléfono para mirar quien era "Numero oculto". Lo cogi de mala gana-¿Quién?- grite

-Lo siento no debí molestarte- Enseguida me arrepentí de haber gritado, su voz era inconfundible era Marie.

-No espera, lo siento no esperaba que fuera tu- le dije rogando por que no colgara

-¿Estas ocupado?-

-Estoy con mi sobrino mi hermana me lo ha dejado un par de semanas- me arrepentí de decir eso alo mejor ya no quería quedar con migo- Pero hace una hora que esta en la cama- mentí.

-¿Seguro? Si quieres podemos vernos en otro momento-

-¡No por favor¡- le suplique- Ven a mi casa, te puedo preparar la cena - la otra voz al teléfono rió.

-Vale, ravioles de setas, es mi plato preferido en un rato estoy allí-

-Perfecto aquí te espero, Adiós- Colgué el teléfono sin esperar respuesta si hablaba mas de la cuenta Marie podía arrepentirse por lo que corrí hasta el baño donde Adam seguía jugando con el agua.

Fui derecho al teléfono, para llamar a una empresa de comida a domicilio no sabia preparar ravioles de setas, de hecho no sabia preparar nada para eso tenia a la cocinera, pero la verdad la que mas trabajo tendrían serian las muchachas que tengo para limpiar la casa cuando vean el cuarto de baño. El timbre sonó he interrumpió mis pensamientos fui corriendo hacia la puerta rogando por que fuera la comida y no Marie. Mis suplicas fueron escuchadas eran los de la empresa de comida les de un plus por haber sido tan rápidos pero todos modos me lo merecía yo era un cliente habitual.

Fui a la habitación y cogui unos preservativos que guarde en el bolsillo del pantalón y empecé a colocar la mesa con velas en la sala del piano cuando alguien llamo a la puerta esta vez si era ella corrí hasta la puerta y me fije que al lado había un ramo de rosas blancas que habían puesto ahí las muchachas cogi una rosa y abrí la puerta, allí estaba ella imponente con una falda y una blusa blanca perfecta como siempre. Le extendí la rosa y ella el tomo gustoso

-Gracias- me dijo acercándose a la nariz para olerla- Las rosas blancas son mis favoritas- Aquello me alegro despacio muy despacio pero iba sabiendo cosas de ella.

-Pasamos a cenar- Ella se quedo quieta y me miro picadamente conocía esa mirada

-Había pensado que podíamos empezar por el postre-

Puse mi sonrisa torcida -Me parece buena idea- La cogi en brazos y la subí a mis hombros dejando su prefecto trasero cerca de mi cara ella con las manos me golpeaba juguetonamente mi trasero. Pero no me dirigí hacia la habitación sino a la sala del piano que estaba insonorizada no quería que Adam nos oyera.

Cuando llegamos la tumbe en el sofá le quite los zapatos de tacón blanco y me posicione entre sus piernas y nos empezamos a besar con desesperación, pero somos humanos y nos hacia falta el aire, aproveche esa separación para quitarle su camisa dejando al descubierto un sujetador blanco mis labios se fueron derechos al inicio de sus pechos, mientras ella tiraba de mi cabello por suerte a mi no me tenia que quitar mucha ropa por que solo llevaba los pantalones, levante la vista y nos volvimos a besar mientras hacia esto mis manos levantaron su falda para llegar a la ropa interior que sin miramientos arranque. Entonces empecé a besar sus hombros mientras desbrochaba el sujetador y se lo quitaba por completo me lleve uno de sus pechos a la boca saboreándolos con delicadeza mientras acariciaba el otro pecho Marie no dejaba de gemir y de tirar de mis cabellos, deje sus pecho y fui bajando lentamente pasando por su ombligo y seguí bajando hasta que mi boca quede en la entrada de su feminidad empecé a recorrer con mi lengua sus pliegues ella no de dejaba de gemir.

-Quédate con migo esta noche- volví a besar su feminidad- Solo esta noche- Seguí con mi labor esperando que ella me contestara pero no dijo nada entonces para en seco-¿Te quedaras con migo esta noche?- Ella no dijo nada entonces volví a enroscar mis lengua entre sus pliegues- Si no te quedas con migo esta noche parare te lo juro-

-Esta bien… me quedare… con tigo pero… no pares- Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar y seguí jugando con mi lengua en sus pliegues hasta que sentí que ella no podía mas, cada vez sus gemidos era mas fuertes y ella tiraba mas de mis cabellos hasta que sentí que ella tenia un orgasmos posicione en su entrada para saborear sus jugos, empecé a tomar sus jugos era un sabor exquisito cuando sentí que yo no podía mas me levante me quite los pantalones y mis boxers cogui un condón y me lo puse y después me sitúe entre sus piernas y la embestí de una sola estocada ella rodeo con sus piernas largas piernas. Mientras la embestía coguia sus pechos y no dejaba de tocarla por todos lados hasta que sentí como sus paredes se contraían y en este orgasmo yo la acompañaría aumente mis embestidas y sentí como juntos llegábamos al orgasmo, me quede un rato allí dentro de ella hasta que me separe me quite el condón y lo tire en una bolsa que había de la comida. Ella me sonrío y se sentó.

-Espero que sea toda la noche así- ella río picadamente eso me dio a entender que si - Voy a mi habitación a por algo de ropa para ti- me puse mi ropa interior y fui a mi habitación cogi un una blusa blanca para Marie.

Fui hacia la sala del piano y ella estaba sentada en la banqueta del piano le di la blusa y ella se la puso estaba preciosa con la blusa, nos sentamos en la banqueta del piano

-¿Quieres que te toque algo?- Ella me miro y encaro una ceja entonces me di cuanta del doble sentido de mis palabras- con el piano- Ella sonrío y asintió entonces la canción de una letra que en mi vida había escuchado apareció en mi cabeza y tuve el impulso de tocarla. Era una melodía preciosa de todas las que se me habían ocurrido esa era la mejor y pude ver que Marie tanbien le gustaba pues sus ojos estaban un poco húmedos, sentí el impulso de protegerla y la abrace- ¿Por qué no me dices quien eres?-

-Por que es algo malo, muy malo-

Me quede sin palabras no podía ser tan malo, Marie podía ocultarme quien era pero no era una mala persona sus ojos me lo decían y ella misma me lo dijo no quería mi dinero, ella no era mala lo sabia pero una vocecilla me decía que no podía ser tan malo.

GRACIAS POR LLER DEJAR COMENTARIOS Y SI ALGIEN TIENE ALGUNA DUDA QUE ME LO DIGA SIN MIEDO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS Y A TODOS BESOS


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Se va a casar

A duras penas cenamos, después de nuestra primera sesión de sexo, cenamos después lo volvimos hacer, luego limpiamos la sala del piano y en la cocina mientras fregamos lo volvimos hacer después fuimos hacia mi habitación donde lo volvimos hacer, esta chica era insaciable igual que yo nunca había tenido estas ansias de estar con alguien. Después de nuestra intensa sesión de sexo nos dejamos caer en los brazos de Morfeo , Marie dormía cómodamente yo estaba enfrente de ella mirando como dormía, tenia su perfecto pelo revuelto y yo con una mano se lo aparte, ella se removió y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto con la voz dormida

-Son las seis de la mañana, aun es temprano- le acaricie la mejilla- vuelve a dormir- Ella se levanto tapándose con la sabana, y mirando a todos lados seguramente buscando su ropa, que aun permanecía en la sala del piano. Se levanto y se puso la camisa que le había dado.

-¿A dónde vas?- Ella me miro comí si fuera un loco por hacer esa pregunta

-A ti que te parece- dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia- Me voy a mi casa quiero ducharme antes de ir trabajar- salio de la habitación hasta yo la seguí hasta que llegamos a la sala del piano

-Todavía hay tiempo- le dije ella me miro

-Si para hablar- me acerque a ella, haría todo lo posible por que se quedara con migo esta noche, me acerque y le empecé a besar el cuello- Edward… por favor necesito hablar con tigo es importante -

-Puede esperar- la tome de la cintura, y la acerque más a mí con una mano la rodee la otra la metí por la camisa y empecé a subir por su vientre camino hacia sus pechos.

-Oh… Dios mío- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que atrapara con mi boca sus labios- Edward ,… por favor- dijo contra mis labios- Para- ella me empujo y me miro se quito la blusa y se empezó a vestir yo cogi mis boxers quería hablar con migo de verdad y desnudo no podía hablar en serio.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte serio algo en mi interior me decía que algo no iba bien

-No podemos seguir viéndonos- Algo en mi pecho se rompió y dolió dolió mucho. No podía ser por fin encontraba una mujer con la que quería una relación de verdad y ella me dejaba esto no podía estar pasando.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte con la poca voz que me quedo

-Por que algo ha cambiado entre nosotros, te dije que nada de sentimientos solo sexo y ambos sabemos que estamos empezando a mezclar sentimientos- aquello me dejo de piedra tenia razón pero no pensé que su reacción fuera esta, dejar de vernos. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba casi vestida.

-Tienes razón, estoy empezando a sentir algo por ti ¿Tan malo es?- le pregunte me agache a coger mis pantalones y ponérmelos ella estaba vestida ya del todo.

-Por que no puede ser, y no quiero hacerte daño- Marie se acerco a mi pero con una distancia prudente- Era solo sexo- la sangre me hirvió

-Tienes razón, para lo demás ya tienes a Charlie Swam- todo aquello lo dije con todo el veneno que salio de mi-¿Te gusta como te toca? ¿Te gusta como te folla? ¿Te exista que su mujer os descubra?- no me dio tiempo a reaccionar estampo su mano contra mi mejilla.

-El no es mi amante- dijo, apunto de gritar pero se contuvo, seguramente por mi sobrino, se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar por el pasillo esta vez no se escaparía sin darme una explicación, me la daría aunque tuviera que secuestrarla la cogi del brazo y la hice voltear con brusquedad - ¿Qué hay que hacer para que permanezcas ami lado comprarte cosas bonitas, dinero?, Bien te lo doy- Ella se soltó de mi agarre

-No quiero tu dinero- ella volvió a encaminarse hacia la puerta tan deprisa que llego sin que la pudiera detener, abrió la puerta y se subió a su coche yo no lo pensé dos veces y me puse delante del coche. Ella bajo las ventanillas

-Quítate de ahí, que no lo entiendes déjame - me dijo con furia

-Dame una razón para que te deje- Le dije poniendo al lado de la ventanilla del pilota, la que antes había abierto. Ella se movió hacia la guantera y empezó a buscar algo allí entonces saco algo y vi como se lo puso en el dedo.

Me mostró la mano donde había un anillo- Me voy a casar- Ella volvió la vista a la carretera y acelero perdiéndose de mi vista. Se iba a casar, con otro que no era yo, era una buena razón para que la dejara pero no lo pensaba hacer si de verdad quería a ese hombro no hubiera pasado esta noche con migo, no se como lo aria pero ella no se casaría, pero sus palabras no dejaban de sonar en mi cabeza "me voy a casar".


	11. Chapter 11

Principalmente tengo que pedir DISCULPAS por todo el retraso a la hora de subir fics pero todo tiene una buena explicación he estado enferme me detectaron un pequeño bulto en el pecho nada serio gracias a dios pero me lo tuvieron que quitar ( el bulto) después darme puntos después después e saltaron los puntos se infecto bueno un roollo muy desagradable pero después de todo eso tuve que ponerme al dia con los estudios y después de terminar los estudios he estado de practicas y me han dado trabajo por lo que todo tiene un final alegre pero no quiero aburriros mas al grano gracias por todos los mensajes a mi correo y en los fic pidiendome que actualice y prometo que are todo lo posible para poder actualizar una vez a la semana seguramente los domingos en fin muchas gracias a todo el mundo y por favor visitar mi pagina y si algien tiene alguna duda que me haga saberlo sin problema en fin no me lio mas MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO POR FAVOR VISITAR MI PAGINA WEB .com/

Capitulo 11: Ataque de ansiedad

Estaba en el despacho con Sam Uley , habíamos colaborado juntos en varias ocasiones y en una de ellas lo había hecho también Esme, había restaurado un antigua castillo que le encanto a Sam, había venido hablar precisamente con Esme quería restaurar un castillo en Inglaterra y había venido a proponérselo a ella Esme parecía encantada con el proyecto que Sam le estaba proponiendo, pero ya la verdad no estaba pensando en eso solo tenia una frase en mi cabeza "me voy a casar". Esa maldita frase no desaparece de mi cabeza, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos alguien llamo a la puerta y rogué por que no fuera mi padre no me apetecía verlo, pero tuve la suerte de que fue la que también consideraba otra hermana Rosali.

-Perdón no sabia que estabais ocupados vuelvo luego- dijo Rosali saliendo por la puerta pero no le dio tiempo

-No te preocupes yo ya me marcho- dijo Sam levantadote se volvió hacia mi y me extendió la mano yo la tome, después se volvió hacia Esme-Piensa en la propuesta- Sam tomo la mano de Esme y se marcho Rosali se acerco y nos beso a ambos.

-¿Qué propuesta?-pregunto Rosali, Esme le explico la propuesta que Sam le había hecho y cuando lo contaba se le veía muy entusiasmada pero el único inconveniente es que tendría que irse ha vivir a Londres un par de meses.

-Creo que lo mejor que podías hace es irte a Londres- dijo Rosali se le notaba la sinceridad en su voz- Es un proyecto que se ve que te hace ilusión y… lo mejor es que te alejes de Carlisle un tiempo- No podía estar mas deacurdo con esas palabras- Corre llama y dile que aceptas- Esme no pareció muy convencida por lo que estuvimos hablando un rato con ella la estuvimos convenciendo de que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse, solo serian un par de meses, pero no la convencíamos entones llamo Alice y pusimos el manos libres y la convencimos Esme se iría a Londres salio para llamar a Sam.

-Es lo mejor que podía hacer irse- Yo asentí pero la verdad no estaba en el muy en la conversación con Rosali- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Se va casar- ella me miro muy extraño

-Carlisle, ya lo se- Yo negué con la cabeza

-Marie- Rosali asintió con la cabeza seguramente sabia lo que pasaba pues Esme y Alice se lo habrían contado, Rosali no fue capa de decir nada solo me abrazo la verdad lo necesitaba pero la separa de mi, no me encontraba bien

-¿Te encuentras bien estas mas pálido de lo normal?- dijo acariciando la cara la verdad es que no me costaba respirar, tenia mucho calor, y sudando mucho. Lleve mis manos a mi corbata y la desabroche no podía respirar.

-No puedo respirar- le dije a Rosali entrecortadamente, entonces me caí al suelo Rosali salio corriendo a buscar a Esme y que llamara a una ambulancia, mientras yo empezaba a ver borroso

Estábamos en el hospital la ambulancia había sido muy rápida y unos compañeros de Jasper me habían atendido había tenido un ataque de ansiedad producido por el tres. Tenia el nuevo proyecto entre manos al cual se suma Charlie por lo que estaba muy estresado arreglando papeles para que el pudiera colaborar y en cuanto a mi vida personal no es mucho mejor mi padre se casaba con la tonta de Tanya, y Marie también se casaba. Esme estaba con migo en la sala en la que me habían metido estábamos esperando el alta de los médicos, pero en este momento no solo necesitaba a Esme también necesitaba a mi padre

-¿Y mi padre?- Esme me miro

-Le he llamado pero la nueva señora de la casa Tanya, no me ha dejaba hablar con el y no creo que le diga nada- Esme me abrazo y yo le conteste al abrazo- Cuando salgas de aquí iremos a su casa hablar con el- yo asentí-Esto no te había pasado nunca, Marie tiene mucho que ver ¿Verdad?- No dije nada.

Nos dieron el alta y fuimos derechos a casa de mi padre Rosali nos acompaño, cuando llegamos nos llevamos una gran sorpresa había un montón de cosas fueras, muebles de la habitación de mi madre Esme, fotos de mi madre biológicas Tanya estaba redecorando la casa, estaba eliminando todo rastro de Esme y de mi madre biológica. Pasamos al comedor donde estaba mi padre tan tranquilo leyendo

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dijo mi madre poniéndose enfrente de Carlisle, el abrio la boca pero no le dio tiempo ha decir nada Tanya entro en el salón.

Corrió hacia mi me dio un beso en el la mejilla se acerco a mi oído

-Me alegra tanto de que estés bien. Se que tu y yo no llevaremos bien- aquello me dio mucho asco como podía ser tan descarada la empuje para que le alejara de mi.

Carlisle y Esme no se dejaban de mirar - Te he llamado varias veces, estábamos en el hospital.

-¿Hospital?- Le conté a mi padre lo que me había pasado.

-Esme ha llamado varias veces y a hablado con Tanya pero no te ha dicho nada- dijo con rencor, me ha dolido mucho que mi padre no estuviera con migo cuando le necesitaba-

-¿Podemos hablar con tigo a solas?- Dijo mi madre, Carlisle le pidió a Tanya que se marchara al principio se mostró reacia pero se fue- Puedo soportar que me hallas tenido todos estos años calentando tu cama, que te hayas ido de viaje sin mi, que te va vallas a casar con esa pero no te consiento que pases así de tus hijos.- Esme dijo aquello lleno de ira de verdad le dolía que Carlisle pasara así de nosotros.

-Yo no paso de mis hijos, no vuelvas a decir eso por que no te lo consiento, no eres nadie para hablar así, no tienes derecho- aquello si me molesto Esme tenia mas derecho que nadie por lo que decidí intervenir.

-Esme ha sido la madre que hemos tenido tiene todo el derecho del mundo de decir si pasas o no de nosotros - mi padre me miro lleno de ira.

-No te metas en esto- mi padre me asusto nunca en toda mi vida me había hablado de esa maneta - A ti lo que te pasa es que tienes envidia-

-¿De que si se puede saber?-

-Tanya me ha contado que te intentas seducir, y tienes envidia por que ella me quiere a mi- No fui capaz de decir nada pero como esa podía ser tan zorra y como mi padre podía ser tan tonto.

-Pero tú estas loco - le grito Esme

-A mi no me vocees, puede que tengas derechos sobre mis hijos y los Hale, pero no sobre mi, tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz y tu no me dejas, el mayor error de mi vida a sido a verte conocido- Mi madre le dio una bofetada las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro Esme se quito un anillo que siempre le había visto, un anillo del siglo pasado cuando se saco el anillo lo tiro a los pies de Carlisle y salio yo ni siquiera mire a mi padre no se merecía ni siquiera eso sus palabras nos habían dolió a los tres a Rosali, a Esme y a mi pero sobre todo a Esme.

-Se que hablo en nombre de todos cuando te digo esto, ahórrate nuestras invitaciones de boda por que no pensamos ir a tu boda-Dijo Rosali con odio en la voz salimos de la casa y tenia el presentimiento de que no volvería en un tiempo. Cuando Jasper y Alice se enteraran de todo lo que había dicho tampoco irán a la boda.

Ya es de noche, hemos hablado con Alice y Jasper y van a adelantar su vuelta, y de nuevo hemos tendió que convencer a mi madre para irse a Londres después de lo del ataque de ansiedad no quería irse pero la hemos vuelto a convencer. Adam ya esta en la cama y yo no me quitaba de la cabeza todo lo que había pasado en la ultimas horas, pero tenia el presentimiento de que mi ataque de ansiedad traería consecuencias pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre fui abrir y mi corazón se detuvo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Isabella Swam

Estaba con Adam jugando, las clases habían terminado y nadie había venido a buscar a Adam tenia un mal presentimiento. Si Edward venia a buscarlo pasaría a clase y se enteraría de que yo soy Marie, de todos lo hombres que había en la discoteca me tuve que fijar en el . Todo el mundo relacionado con Edward sabía que yo era Marie, todos los descubrieron, Jasper y Alice vinieron hablar con mingo por ser la nueva profesora de su hijo, después cuando Rosali y Esme venían a buscar a Adam también lo descubrieron que yo era Marie pero no dijeron nada.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y la abrió despacio gire mi cabeza pero respire aliviada al ver que se trataba de Esme, ella entro y no traía buena cara parecía enfadada muy enfadada.

-¿Podemos hablar?- ni siquiera me saludo ella no era así algo mala había pasado.

-Adam, vete con la profesora Ángela y dile que cuide de ti un momento que yo tengo que hablar con tu abuelita - Adam me miro.

-Yo no he hecho nada- Emmet siempre decía lo mismo cuando había hecho algo malo. Adam había hecho algo pero ya lo descubriría mañana.

-No es por eso es que tu abuela y yo tenemos que hablar- Adam salio pero no muy convencido algo malo había hecho con otro compañero seguro. Pero eso ahora mismo no me preocupaba Esme me miraba como si quisiera matarme -¿Ocurre algo?

-Pensé que eras buena persona, y que te interesaba de verdad- Mi boca se abrió de que estaba hablando- Pero el juego ya no es tan divertido cuando te viste contra las cuerdas.

-Lo siento pero no se de que me estas hablando- No tenia ni idea de que me estaba hablando pero sabia que no era nada bueno, cuando la tutee me miro de mala manera pero lo hice por que ella me lo pidió.

-No trates de hacerte la digna con migo, te vas a casar con otro hombre y te acuestas con mi hijo- me miraba con odio

-Lo que Edward y yo teníamos se nos ha ido de las manos, no quería hacerle daño de verdad, y aun no se si me caso pero mi padre quiere que me case con Jacob y no quiero decepcionarle- Era verdad Jacob me había pedido que me casara con el, yo le dije que tenia que pensarlo pues no le amaba lo veía solo como un amigo pero mi padre estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de que nos casáramos.

-¿Si no querías defraudar a tu padre porque seguiste adelante? No pensaste que se podría enamorar de ti.- ¿Enamorar?

-Seamos sinceras, ¿cuando se ha enamorado Edward?, ¿cuando ha tomado a una chica en serio? , yo no sabía que podía ser la primera - me estaba empezando a desesperar el era el bueno y yo la mala y no era así yo había hecho lo mismo que el había hecho con todas. Esme se relajo un poco sabia que tenia razón.

-Tienes razón eres la primera, por eso la noticia de tu compromiso ha sido desbastadota-Mi boca se habría sabia que algo había pasado- Ha Edward le a dado un ataque de ansiedad hemos tenido que ir al hospital- El pánico me invadió ha Edward le había pasado algo.

-¿Estas bien?- Esme asintió con la cabeza, mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas si le pasaba algo por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría en la vida- Lo siento mucho yo no quería…- no pude terminar la frase las lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos Esme me abrazo

-Lo se, esta noche habla con el por que si no lo haces tu lo are yo y será peor que se entere por mi que por ti - yo asentí con la cabeza no me quedaba de otra esta noche iría a casa de Edward y le diría toda la verdad. Esme volvió a abrazarme, su expresión había cambiado volvía a tener esa expresión tan maternal que siempre había tenido.- Los siento, he tenido una discusión con Carlisle y lo estaba pagando con tigo- Seque mis lagrimas

-No te preocupes es comprensible, es tu hijo - Esme y yo fuimos ha buscar a Adam me volvió a pedir disculpas y nos despedimos yo me quede con mi amiga Ángela explicando todo lo que había pasado, pero no tenia mas remedio esta noche tendría que hablar con Edward.

Ya es de noche y me fui a casa de Edward decidí ponerme pantalones pues conocía el efecto que Edward tenia en mi y cuanta menos piel tuviera al descubierto mejor, pero quería estar guapa para el por lo que me puse algunos complementos. Llegue a la casa de Edward y llame al timbre.

Ya es de noche, hemos hablado con Alice y Jasper y van a adelantar su vuelta, y de nuevo hemos tendió que convencer a mi madre para irse a Londres después de lo del ataque de ansiedad no quería irse pero la hemos vuelto a convencer. Adam ya esta en la cama y yo no me quitaba de la cabeza todo lo que había pasado en la ultimas horas, pero tenia el presentimiento de que mi ataque de ansiedad traería consecuencias pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre fui abrir y mi corazón se detuvo.

-Marie ¿Qué haces aquí?- me alegraba de verla pero era la ultima persona que esperaba ver. Llevaba pantalones eso era raro en ella pero una cosa que no le faltaba eran los zapatos de tacón.

-Me he enterado de lo que te ha pasado y quería saber si estabas bien- su voz era apagada y me daba la sensación de que tenia miedo.-

-Ahora estoy mucho mejor - me aparte de la puerta- Pasa por favor

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Marie mientras pasaba

Marie paso, y yo cerré la puerta, pero sentí como otra puerta se abría seguramente Adam se había despertaron con el ruido del timbre y no me equivoque sentí como unos pasitos se acercaban a nosotros.

-Sita Bella- dijo Adam me detuve en seco ¿Sita Bella? Ahora lo comprendía todo. Isabella Swam la hija de Charlie. Adam estaba en el pasillo frotándose los ojos

-Hola mi amor ¿Te he despertado al llamar al timbre?- Adam asintió Marie mejor dicho Bella se acerco a Adam y se agacho y lo coguio en brazos Adam gustoso acepto y se acostó en el pecho de Bella- Te voy a llevar a la cama y te arropare- Adam asintió y Bella se encamino hacia la habitación lo acostó en la cama y lo empezó a arropar- Tienes una habitación muy bonita

-Ha sido mi mami- Adam bostezo- Mi tío Edward dice que esta loca- De no ser por la situación me habría reído. Bella termino de arropar a Adam le dio un beso en la frente y se encamino hacia la puerta apago la luz y salio.

Mis puños estaban apretados de la ira como podía haber ocultado algo así es la hija de Charlie Swam, la sangre me hervía y tenia ganas de pegar a algo. Cuando Marie salio de la habitación la tome con fuerza del brazo y la estampe contra la pared, mi intención no era hacerle daño pero estaba lleno de ira hacia ella.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Permitiste que pensara que Charlie era tu amante- le grite

-No grites por favor vas a despertar a Adam- Tenia razón lo mejor era alejarnos la volví a tomar del brazo y la arrastre hasta mi habitación. -No quería que te enteras así lo siento.

-¿Por que lo has hecho?- dije zarandeándola

-Por mi padre - Ella me miro y vi la expresión de miedo de su rostro la solté yo no era si pero la ira me estaba cegando. - Si se lo decías, el jamás me perdonaría que estuviera con tigo, además sabes que ahora no esta bien de salud.

-Para que se lo iba a decir para que me matara - la mire a sus profundos ojos, respire tenia que tranquilizarme - Debiste decirlo.

-Y alejarme de ti cuando me entere de quien eras, tengo toda la culpa de esto- sus ojos se estaban inundando de lagrimas- Lo siento.

-¿Lo quieres?- le pregunte, ella hizo una mueca no sabia a quien me refería- A Jacob Black ¿Lo quieres? - Ella abrió la boca pero no dijo nada- Si lo quisieras no te acostarías con migo- Ella me miro yo tenia razón no lo quería si no lo hubiera dicho - No te puedes casar con el, no lo voy a permitir-

-Estas loco, para que te encierren -

-Pues si debo de estarlo si me he enamorado de una mujer de la que no se nada y lo que es hija del hombre que mas me odia.-

Bella se encamino hacia la puerta- Me marcho- no podía marcharse aún no.

-¿Cómo sabes que no se lo diré a tu padre?- Ella se paro en seco y me miro con miedo en los ojos

-No se lo dirás, no te atreverás- me dijo desafiante yo me acequié a ella y ella retrocedía cada vez mas hasta que se dio con la puerta yo la acorrale contra ella, me apreté a ella, puse mis manos mis manos en su cintura y la empecé a besar, hasta que sentí como mordía mis labios, me aparte de ella y lleve una mano a mis labios para comprobar que no me había hecho sangre, ella aproche este momento para empujarme y salir por la puerta.

-Edward entérate no podemos- me dijo mientras aceleraba el paso por el pasillo.

-Si podemos. Tu padre lo entenderá- dije siguiéndola por le pasillo, ella iba por delante de mi y negaba con la cabeza. Por fin consiguió su propósito y llego hasta la puerta salio por ella y yo de tras. Ella se subió a su coche , podía haberla detenido si quisiera pero no quise sabia quien era, y lucharía por ella.

-Voy a pelear por ti- Grite a Bella mientras se marchaba.

Isabella Swam , la hermana de Emmet hija de Charlie Swam, aquella niña con la que jugaba de pequeño era Marie, ahora todo lo entendía pero a partir de aquí tenia que jugar bien mis cartas estaba enamorado de Isabella Swam. De pequeños decíamos que nos casaríamos y lo aria me contara lo que me costara me casaría con Isabella Swam

EN MI PAGINA WEB SE ENCUENTRAR IMÁGENES DE ESTE FIC ROPA ETC OS GUSTARA GRACIAS POR LEER MIS FICS


End file.
